Todo empezó con un rechazo
by Ktyuza Hatake
Summary: UA Naruto y sus amigo asisten a una de las mejores academias escolares de todo Japón. ¿Qué pasaría si se le declarara a alguien... y no fuera correspondido? AL FIN CAP8!: Una melànge de problemas...
1. El rechazo

Después de ése día, no volvería a salir de su habitación nunca más

Después de ése día, no volvería a salir de su habitación nunca más. Es decir, uno puede aguantar un par de bromas, unos insultos, unos cuantos aviones de papel volando sobre su cabeza... Pero nadie, ni mucho menos alguien como él, podía soportar el rechazo de la chica que le gustaba desde siempre.

Todo había empezado esa misma mañana, cuando apenas y podía levantarse de su asiento y salir al recreo...

**-- Flash back --**

Todos estaban muy ansiosos por que tocara el timbre liberador, ése que les informaría que podían salir y alejarse del detestable profesor de Historia Universal, para descansar en la hora libre del mediodía... Pero el bendito timbre no llegaba, y el hartazgo empezaba a ser palpable en el ambiente. Es decir, ¿quién podía culparlos? Gaisensei era el profesor que todos detestaban, pues se entusiasmaba tanto cuando hablaba de héroes como El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, el héroe argentino Belgrano y, más que nada, al hablar de la siempre hermosa Betty Boop n/m: el mejor personaje estadounidense femenino de toda la historia!!, que, después de un par de clases..., te daban ganas de utilizar el Chidori del profe de Lengua contra él.

Dos minutos... ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que atrasó el reloj?! Desesperante; simplemente desesperante. Al menos agradecía no tener que compartir ésa hora con Rock Lee, un muchacho que les llevaba un año y el fan número 1 (por no decir el único) de Gai. Pero, regresando a ése momento, lo único que mantenía a Naruto Uzumaki alejado de la lección (además de el estúpido timbre ya mencionado que no sonaba) era cierta muchacha que se sentaba frente a él...

Sí, nada más y nada menos que una de las menos populares chicas de la academia n/m: y eso que estoy siendo amable... y no la estoy contando a Hinata : Sakura Haruno.

Esa pelirrosada le quitaba el sueño desde hacía años, desde que era un niño y la veía pasar junto a él por la calle o en la placita, aunque ella no le prestara ni la más mínima atención. Estaban en el mismo grupo de la clase de Inglés, y él se la pasaba intentando llamar su atención. Pero ella siempre acababa dándole un fuerte golpe que lo dejaba en el piso por un buen rato.

El problema no era sólo que Sakura tuviera mal carácter (lo cual no era ninguna novedad) sino que lo que de verdad sacaba a Naruto de casillas era su otro compañero de equipo: Sasuke Uchiha que, al contrario de Sakura, era el chico más deseado y frío de toda la Academia.

Sasuke tenía los ojos y el pelo negros y la piel muy pálida. Su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, había sido expulsado hacía un par de años, por casi haber matado a la antigua profesora de Ciencias.

Aún así, ni siquiera la mala fama de el primogénito hacía que Sasuke perdiera su encanto entre las chicas, que hasta habían formado varios grupos de fanáticas y que se la pasaban compitiendo por la atención del muchacho, que, en realidad, no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a ninguna de ellas.

Pero, aún así, Naruto culpaba al pelinegro cada vez que Sakura lo golpeaba... es decir, todo el tiempo. Para desgracia del primero, Sasuke y él compartían el banco doble, y el rubio siempre recibía regaños de los profesores por molestar a su queridísimo alumno ejemplar (además de tener muchas otras razones para hacerlo).

Un minuto... "_Vamos, ¡suena de una vez!". _¿Cuán desesperado puede llegar a estar un muchacho de trece años? Pues, lo suficiente como para dar molestos golpeteos sobre el banco con un lápiz. No, no sonó muy desesperado, ¿no? Bueno, hay que tomar en cuenta la fuerza del golpe, y ahí sí, se puede decir que por poco no rompió nada.

Treinta segundos... Poco, muy poco, muy poco...

Veinte... Ya casi, sólo había que resistir y mantener la calma.

Diez... ¡Cuenta regresiva!

Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno...

_**¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!**_

Una estampida de alumnos salió corriendo por la puerta, en dirección a los jardines, donde finalmente podrían descansar...

Pero no, Naruto no podía descansar. ¡Ni en sueños! Tenía un pendiente que debía solucionar lo antes posible...

Así que, juntando valor y librándose de Shikamaru, que se le estaba acercando para charlar, corrió hacia la parte de atrás del edificio, donde cierta chica pelirrosada lo esperaba...

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Naruto?-preguntó de manera ruda Sakura.-Apúrate, que tengo que ir a la reunión del Club de Fans de Sasuke Número 159, y todavía tengo que comer.

Ese tono frío... No importaba, de todos modos lo intentaría; no podía continuar fingiendo que no le importaba... no, esperen, él no fingía: realmente le molestaba cuando Sasuke se llevaba todo el crédito (que por cierto se merecía) y él quedaba en segundo plano; no dejaba de hacer saber su enojo.

-¿Y bien?

Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estaba allí. Luego clavó la vista en el piso.

-Yo... Sakurachan... etto...-no sabía cómo empezar. –Yo...

-¡Vamos, Naruto!-chilló ella.

-¡Bueno, bueno!-saltó él. Imitó los juegos de dedos de Hinata.-Sakurachan... yo...

-Naruto...

-¡ME GUSTAS!¡DE ACUERDO?!-gritó finalmente pero, antes de que algo más ocurriera, vio como la pelirrosada empezaba a reír, y luego a soltar una carcajada. Sakura cayó al piso, retorciéndose de la risa.

-¡Jajajaj! ¡¿Pensaste que yo me fijaría en alguien como TÚ?!Jajaaj!-fue imposible intentar pararla, y Naruto salió corriendo de allí.

A pesar de que faltaba una hora, regresó a su casa lo antes posible, dejándose todo, pero no le importó: las lágrimas podrían arruinar su reputación.

**-- Fin del Flash Back --**

Sí, lo mejor era quedarse allí y evitar a toda costa que Sakura Haruno volviera a verlo.


	2. La idea de Shikamaru

2

2. La idea de Shikamaru

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero, para cuando decidió levantarse y tomar un baño, el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que su compañero de departamento, Shikamaru, ni siquiera había regresado.

Seguramente, estaría coqueteando con esa alumna de la Academia Ichigo, Temari.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, se dirigió al baño, abrió la ducha, se desvistió y se metió bajo el agua caliente. Siempre se bañaba cuando estaba preocupado, o cuando tenía un problema. Era relajante en extremo, y después se sentía mucho mejor…

Repasó mentalmente cada instante de ése día, y el efecto sanador del agua perdió su efectividad: se sentía aún peor que antes.

Con el puño cerrado, golpeó la pared de azulejos azulados, mientras la garganta le ardía y las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos. Había sido un imbécil al confesársele a Sakura, ahora lo sabía: era imposible que él, el peor alumno de la clase, el que siempre se metía en problemas y uno de los menos atractivos de la academia, pudiera conquistar a una chica como Sakura, que siempre aspiraba a más…

-Hasta que sales de ahí adentro, Naruto-dijo Shikamaru al ver al rubio cerrar tras de sí la puerta del baño. Al parecer, y por la banda que tenía sobre la mejilla, Temari había vuelto a dejarlo semi-inconciente con un solo golpe.-Creí que te habías ahogado… Eso hubiera sido problemático.

Naruto no respondió. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, tomó un onigiri y clavó la mirada en la pantalla del televisor al igual que su amigo, pero la verdad era que, en ése instante, lo que menos le importaba era una película de acción.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de esto, y se quedó observándolo unos instantes.

-Te traje tus cosas-exclamó finalmente. El rubio lo miró sorprendido, pero él continuó comiendo.-Todos se enteraron-agregó con pesar, y al ojiazul se le nubló la mirada.-Ésa maldita se los contó a todos los que la escucharon, y seguramente te volverán loco mañana…

-No importa-lo interrumpió Naruto, con la voz temblorosa. Sonrió débilmente.-estoy acostumbrado a ser el blanco de las bromas y los insultos… esto no es nada, en serio…

Pero esto no convenció a Shikamaru, que, con la excusa de que seguía con hambre (a pesar de haberse comido como cinco platos de onigiri entre ambos), dijo que ordenaría unas pizzas por teléfono… pero, en realidad, marcó otro teléfono…

-¿Si? ¿Hinatachan?-dijo.

-_¿Shikamarusan?-_respondió la débil voz del otro lado del tubo.

Sí, soy yo-exclamó impaciente, mientras se aseguraba de que Naruto siguiera viendo televisión.-Dime, Hinata, ¿Neji y tú tienen algo que hacer esta noche? ¿Algo _importante_?-especificó, conociendo las ideas estúpidas del primo de la muchacha.

_-Bueno… no, en realidad no_-exclamó ella. Shikamaru esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Perfecto-rió, lo suficientemente bajo para que su compañero no lo oyera.- ¿Puedes pedirle a Neji que llame a Ten Ten y a Rock Lee? ¡Ah! Y también a Kiba… Los necesito a los cinco aquí lo antes posible… Traigan comida, bebida y buena onda, que hay que levantarle el ánimo al infantil de Naruto…

_-Pobre Naruto…_-se escuchó que decía Hinata._- Escuché que Sakurachan fue muy cruel con él…_

-Sí, lo fue… Por eso, vengan lo antes posible. Así podremos alegrar a este amargado…-Al parecer, Hinata pensó que era gracioso, porque soltó una risita.- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-_Es que… siempre te haces el duro, y tienes sueño, le reclamas a los profesores, eres aburrido…-_Shikamaru soltó un bufido, y la muchacha volvió a reír.-_Pero se nota que Naruto y tú son buenos amigos, y que no quieres que nada malo le pase, ¿cierto?_

- ¡Ya cállate!-soltó el pelinegro, indignado, mientras ella volvía a reír.- ¡Vengan de una vez, y ya!

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…_

Shikamaru colgó el teléfono con el rostro completamente rojo y se sirvió un vaso de leche.

Definitivamente, detestaba cuando Hinata Hyuuga tenía razón.

-Adelante-dijo Neji cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación.-Hinatasama, ¿qué quieres? ¿Quién era al teléfono?-le espetó, volviendo a concentrarse en su libro de química.

-Nejisan-dijo ella con su voz suave.-Narutokun está muy deprimido por lo que le hizo Sakurachan…-su primo no contestó nada, por lo que ella continuó.-Shikamaru me pidió que fuéramos a ayudarlo a alegrar a Narutokun… y que les pidieras a Rock Lee y a Ten Ten que también fueran…

Neji no se movió, y Hinata tomó esto como algo malo… pero, para su sorpresa, el muchacho cerró el libro, se levantó de su cama y tomó su celular de la masita de luz. Marcó un teléfono que se sabía de memoria y, con un tono bastante menos rudo del que siempre usaba, habló:

-Hola, ¿Ten Ten? Es Neji… ¿Escuchaste lo que le hizo ésa _bruja _a Naruto?

Un grupo de chicos caminaba rápidamente por entre las sombras, cargados con algunas bolsas. Todos vestían jeans, a excepción de una de las dos muchachas.

Ésta llevaba unas calzas negras bajo una minifalda de jean. Tenía una remera de color verde manzana, estilo japonés, el pelo sujeto en dos rodetes y un par de zapatos de tacón bajo. La otra, de pelo muy corto, se había puesto un par de aros en forma de argolla, una remera celeste y una campera beige, con el interior forrado en rosa.

Unos de los tres muchachos tenía una remera de mangas cortas en verde oscuro, con un gran número 75 en blanco en la espalda. Otro vestía una camisa marrón y un pequeño cachorro corría cerca de sus talones. Finalmente, el último tenía una camisa blanca, impecable y bien planchada.

Tenían prisa por llegar, pero era un poco difícil correr con tanta carga.

-Hinatachan-dijo la chica de la minifalda-, ¿estás segura de que es por aquí?

-S-sí…-respondió la otra.-Shikamaru me dijo que era por acá…

-Diablos, ése tipo…-murmuró ella, a la vez que su celular sonaba. Lo tomó y vio el nombre de quien la llamaba.-Hablando del Rey de Roma…-ironizó, y atendió.- Sí Shikamaru, soy Ten Ten… sí… sí… ajá… sí, estamos a una cuadra… Okay, llegamos en unos minutos-cortó el teléfono.

-¿Estamos cerca?-preguntó con sarcasmo Kiba, el del perro.

-Por supuesto, idiota-respondió ella.

Ninguno estaba seguro, en realidad, de cómo o por qué había acabado allí, pero tenían una meta en común: evitar que _ese _pobre chico que todos conocían dejara de sufrir y empezara a disfrutar de lo bueno de la vida…

-¡Creí que no llegarían!-exclamó Shikamaru cuando Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata y Kiba aparecieron en la puerta.-Síganme, el "Señor Catástrofe" está viendo una película… ¡No hagan ruido!

_**Bueno, acá está el capítulo 2… Si hay algo que no se entiende, sólo díganme…**_

_**Y recuerden: chidoris, sexy jutsus, shurikens, kunais o lo que sea al botoncito del Go!**_

_**Go! -- **_


	3. ¡Arriba Naruto!

**gomen x tardarme en actualizar... es q me fui d campamento y... ¬¬'''**

**disfruten!! **

**Ktyuzachan!!**

3. ¡Arriba, naruto!

Los muchachos entraron a la cocina, y Shikamaru cerró la puerta con sigilo.

-Con cuidado; dejen las bolsas aquí-susurró, señalándoles una pequeña mesa.-¡Vamos, apúrense! La idea es sorprender a Naruto, no venir a comer Chico-Wan-le reclamó a Kiba, que en ése instante alzó en brazos al pequeño perrito para que no saltara sobre a comida.-Así que controla a ésa cosa...

-Ésa _cosa_ tiene nombre, tarado-respondió enfadado el muchacho.-Se llama Akamaru.

-Ya, dejen de pelear-los paró Ten Ten, algo histérica.-Se supone que estamos aquí por Naruto, así que...

-¡Es cierto!-saltó Rock Lee, siempre tan energético como Gaisensei.-¡Debemos ayudar a este pobre chico, que no sólo fue maltratado por la bella Sakura, sino que...!-antes de que continuara hablando, Neji y Kiba le saltaron encima y le cubrieron la boca con las manos, para que el joven Uzumaki no los escuchara.

-¡¿Eres estúpido o te haces?!-murmuró enojado Neji.-¡Se supone que es una sorpresa!

-Sh-Shikamaru... deberías ir con Na-Narutokun, así podremos sorprenderlo...-suspiró Hinata, que había estado muy callada y realmente estaba preocupada por el rubio.

El pelinegro la miró por un instante y se sonrió internamente. _¿Narutokun?_, pensó._ Y dicen que YO me preocupo demasiado por ése idiota..._

-Muy bien, entonces será así-cortó Shikamaru, pues la discusión entre Rock Lee, Neji y Kiba amenazaba con subir de tono inmediatamente, y no era muy probable que la castaña se quedara callada.-Le diré a Naruto que debe alegrarse, que todo estará bien... y todas esas idioteces tipo telenovela...-los otros ahogaron una risa-, y aparecen ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?-el resto asintió.-Muy bien...

Shikamaru regresó a la sala de estar, preparado para ver a un lloroso Naruto con ojeras, viendo una película deprimente y dramática...

Pero no: Naruto estaba tranquilo frente a la pantalla del televisor, bien despierto, mirando atentamente y con una ligera sonrisa una comedia que estaban pasando.

-Ey, te tomaste tu tiempo con las pizzas, ¿no, Shika?-rió, aunque sus ojos aún estaban algo tristes. El pelinegro se sonrió vagamente y regresó al marco de la puerta.

-No... porque en realidad no las pedí...-el joven Uzumaki lo miró sin comprender. Shikamaru sonrió otra vez y les hizo señas a los chicos para que se acercaran.-Pero sí llamé a alguien...

Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Rock Lee, Ten Ten y Neji entraron en la habitación de golpe, con comida, bebida y otras cosas en las manos y se abalanzaron sobre Naruto, cantando a coro:

-¡ARRIBA, NARUTO!

Las risas estallaron en la habitación, y la alegría regresó por completo al cuerpo del rubio. No se esperaba algo así, mucho menos viniendo de parte de Shikamaru, pero fue... cómo decirlo... ¿especial?

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente aún, ¿cierto, Uzumaki?-preguntó Lee, aún riendo.-Mi nombre es Rock Lee.

-Ten Ten-se presentó la castaña.

-Neji Hyuuga, el primo de Hinatasama-se presentó secamente el muchacho.

-Y a nosotros ya nos conoces, Zorrito...-soltó Kiba, señalándose a sí mismo y a Hinata.-Pero... éste es Akamaru-el perrito soltó un ladrido y movió la cola.

Al parecer, ése momento de contento... les cayó bien a todos, hasta a el pequeño Akamaru... ¿o no?

**Y ahora... al go!!**

**Go--!!**


	4. Termina la noche y una nueva mañana

konichiwa

**konichiwa!! Gomen x tardarme en subir... pero los trimestrales TTTT**

**Si alguien, alguna vez, les dice que ama/ amaba los trimestrales porque era útiles, divertidos, y NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADA estresantes... LES MIENTE!! **

**Bueno, aclarado este punto, quiero decir un par de cosas...**

**Xxxkmixxx: ARIGATOOO!! Tus reviews me re-mataron d risa! Es la primera vez q me amenazan con empalarme en un bastón d azúcar! XD**

**Dark Angel Cry: musas gracias, un review corto y sencillo!!**

**Liazi-Zero: wow, es la primera vez q alguien se disculpa conmigo... por haberme ayudado! no me enojo en lo más mínimo, me encanta que me ayuden a mejorar!! **

**Hina-94-chan: gracias, otro corto, lindo y sencillo! Y sí, hay Naruhina... XD**

**Y por último pero no menos importante...**

**Ellistriel!!**

**Gracias otra vez por tus comentarios!!**

**Me encanta que me ayudes, igual q Liazi-Zero!! TWT**

**Si me olvidé de alguien, le pido miiiiil disculpas... TODOS CONTRA ANA INÉEEEEEES!! ( mi prof de matemáticas XZ)**

**Una cosa más: la otra vez me olvidé de aclarar por qué Shikamaru llamaba "Chico-Wan" a Kiba. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, **_**wan **_**es la onomatopeya de un ladrido, al igual que **_**nya **_**es la de un maullido.**

**Recuérdenlo, porque quizá sea importante más tardeee!!**

**Bueno, acá sí viene el capítulo...**

**4. Termina la noche... y una nueva mañana!**

La noche transcurrió entre risas y bromas, y todos evitaron rotundamente tocar el tema de Sakura, simplemente para no arruinar la diversión. Pero, mientras Kiba y Naruto intentaba ver quién podía comer más onigiri en menos de cinco minutos, y con el resto observándolos, Neji no pudo pensar en un pequeño detalle que casi se les escapaba: ¿Qué harían al día siguiente, cuando tuvieran que ir a clases? Porque, obviamente, esa maldita pelirrosada le habría contado a todo aquel que tuviera oídos que _ese _chico Uzumaki se le había declarado de una manera tan estúpida, y era muy probable que sus compañeros se burlaran del rubio...

Con estas dudas, se acercó a Shikamaru y se lo comentó. Él también se quedó pensativo, y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar mirar con algo de lástima al muchacho, que en ese instante se declaraba ganador contra Kiba.

-Vaya, Naruto, sí que tienes apetito-rió sorprendida Ten ten.

-¡Sí, es verdad!-corroboró Rock Lee, con sus ataques de energía incontrolables, a los que Naruto ya empezaba a acostumbrarse; casi podía verle saltar llamas de los ojos.

-Hey, Hinata-chan – dijo el perdedor de la competencia-, ¿terminaste la parte escrita del proyecto para Kakashi-sensei?

-S-sí...-respondió ella suavemente.- Pero creo que hay algunas cosas que no están del todo bien...

-Entonces, ¿lo terminamos juntos mañana?-ofreció él con una sonrisa.

-Hummm... C-claro...

Él único que reparó en su pequeña charla fue Naruto, ya que tanto los dos castaños como Shikamaru escuchaban, riendo, el discurso de Rock Lee sobre...

-¡Y así, como Gai-sensei nos explicó, el gran Colmillo Blanco de Konoha salvó a sus amigos antes de completar la misión que la habían asignado!-concluyó, parado en pose triunfal sobre la mesa.

Mientras las bromas, la diversión y las discusiones volvían a estallar en la habitación, el rubio se sentó en el piso, junto a la ventana, a observar las estrellas. Era una noche muy calmada, llena de brillantes estrellas y una luna creciente semi-cubierta por una nube adornaba el manto de terciopelo negro del cielo. Su mente se alejó muy lejos de allí, a donde ni siquiera esos pocos que estaban allí, acompañándolo, podían llegar...

Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar rememorar el día en que sus padres habían muerto... Es decir, él era tan pequeño, que nunca se hubiera imaginado que dos personas tan queridas para él pudieran llegar a ser apartados de su vida de un momento al otro. Era imposible pensar en algo así con solo tres años... y era también algo traumante.

-Na-Naruto...-escuchó una suave voz a su lado, y regresó a la realidad. Miró a quien había interrumpido sus tristes recuerdos, y vio a Hinata sentada cerca suyo, con su vista clara clavada en él. Inmediatamente, las mejillas de ella se tornaron escarlatas; él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.-Ehm... y-yo... etto... q-quería... disculparme por el caos que dejamos...

Él miró a su alrededor y... ¡¿hacía cuanto que se había puesto a soñar despierto?! Todos sus amigos (incluyendo a Neji) estaban tirados en el piso, durmiendo a pata suelta y roncando (a excepción de Ten Ten, claro, cuya cabeza reposaba cómodamente en el pecho del Hyuuga).

Soltó una risita.

-No te preocupes, Hinata-chan... Shikamaru siempre hace eso, y yo me aseguro de salir del departamento antes que él para no tener que limpiar-volvió a reír, pero la morocha pareció confundida.

-P-pero... si siempre sales antes que Shika-chan... ¿por qué él está en la clase antes que tú, que llegas tarde?

Esta vez, la risa de Naruto fue algo nerviosa.

-Es que... a Shikamaru no le gusta limpiar, y termina atrapándome cuando estoy dormitando en la terraza del colegio...

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, y Naruto no pudo evitar volver a pensar en sus padres, en sus compañeros, en Sakura...

Hinata volvió a llamarlo.

-Est-tás... –empezó. –llorando, Naruto...

No se había dado cuenta pero, efectivamente, un par de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. No podía creerlo, ese día todo le estaba saliendo al revés. Seguramente, Hinata se reiría de verlo llorar, y eso sería demasiado... Pero, para su sorpresa, en lugar de eso, la muchacha sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le secó el rostro, con su rostro semejante a un tomate.

Cuando acabó, no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos. Ella no apartó el pañuelo de su rostro, y su otra mano estaba apoyada en su hombro, cuando él la abrazó suavemente. Ésos ojos de un azul intenso; esos ojos en los que siempre se perdía, la miraban fijamente, examinándola...

Entonces, sin quererlo, sin planearlo, Naruto empezó a acercar su rostro lentamente al de ella, mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos... Y sus labios se encontraron.

Fue sólo un roce, ligero e inocente, pero desde ése instante, sería imposible que Naruto volviera a pasar por alto ese par de ojos sin color que lo observaban desde tiempos remotos, escondidos entre las sombras...

Y así, él sentado y ella en sus brazos, se quedaron dormidos.

La mañana siguiente llegó, para disgusto de todos, ya que a Neji, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Hinata y Kiba les costó mucho levantarse, regresar a sus casas, explicarles su ausencia a sus padres, alistarse para las clases y asistir a ellas a tiempo en tan sólo una hora; aunque, de alguna extraña e incomprensible manera que acabó con todas las leyes de la física, lo lograron (n/a: si leen este párrafo anterior rápido, puede que hasta los vean corriendo, como en esas películas antiguas mudas...).

-Diablos, estoy muy cansada... –se quejó Ten Ten a la hora de la comida. –Recuérdenmelo, ¿por qué nos quedamos a dormir en lo de Uzumaki y Nara?

Estaban sentados en las mesas de madera de atrás de gimnasio del colegio. La castaña en la misma banca de Neji, que la miraba disimuladamente entre cada bocado de sushi; Rock Lee y Kiba en la del frente, el primero observando distraídamente (y, por primera vez, en silencio) el cielo, mientras el otro dejaba que Akamaru comiera los restos de comida que quedaban en su bento.

-Bueno, querida, creo que es porque somos personas de buen corazón... –empezó Kiba, en tono que aparentaba ser dulce –o somos unos idiotas, que también es muy posible –completó con tono burlesco.

Era un día cálido, tranquilo y apacible... hasta que el Chico-Wan se dio cuenta de un detalle importante que su pequeño cerebro no había procesado antes (n/a: sin comentarios... ¬¬).

-Hey, Neji –le dijo al castaño. –¿No has visto a Hinata? La vi desaparecer en todos los recreos, pero creí que almorzaría con nosotros...

-No veo que te preocupe que Nara, Uzumaki y Yamanaka no estén, y ellos también prometieron venir-exclamó el Hyuuga con el mismo tono áspero de siempre. Kiba ladeó la cabeza unos milímetros.

-Bueno, es que me pareció más obvia su ausencia... –el de ojos sin color levantó una ceja. –Es que, tú sabes –reclamó Inuzuka, como si intentara explicarle a un niñito porqué debe comer con cubiertos –,veamos, Nara seguramente volvió a escaparse para ver si ésa chica de la academia Ichigo le da bola; es muy posible que Naruto esté durmiendo por ahí o comiendo ramen con Iruka-sensei... Y Yamanaka... –se estremeció teatralmente –digamos que, si a duras penas puedo soportar a la idiota de la pelirrosada, con su estúpido fanatismo por Uchiha, mucho menos quiero a ésa rubia cerca...

Los otros rieron ligeramente, y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada cuando el muchacho empezó a imitar a Ino cada vez que Sasuke se le acercaba, dando saltitos ridículos sobre la banca. Era un poco cruel, pero ninguno podía decir que no era acertado.

-¿Y bien, Hyuuga?-repitió Kiba.

-La verdad es que... –los castaños se inclinaron un poco hacia él –Uzumaki se la llevó justo cuando iba a decirle que viniera con nosotros, y no tengo idea de dónde están.

Fue el colmo.

Kiba empezó a correr por todos lados, gritando como un loco todas las maldiciones que le venían a la cabeza, con Akamaru corriendo cerca de sus talones, con la única muchacha presente destornillándose de la risa.

-Ey, Rock Lee –dijo finalmente Ten Ten, aún riendo. –¿Por qué estás tan callado?

La voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamiento.

-No, no pasa nada –respondió él con tranquilidad, lo que sorprendió a todos...

¿Acaso Rock Lee, el chico más enérgico de todo el mundo... estaba deprimido?

Un poco lejos de allí, bajo las escaleras del salón principal, una pareja comía pacíficamente del mismo bento, sin atreverse a dirigirse la palabra. Finalmente, ella habló:

-N-Naruto-kun –suspiró Hinata. –¿Estás s-seguro d-de q-que quieres s-seg-guir encont-trándonos a-ssí?

Él la miró a los ojos, y esbozó una gran y sincera sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto, Hinata-chan! ¿No te parece más romántico? –terminó, susurrándole al oído, y las mejillas de la Hyuuga se pusieron como un tomate. Él volvió a sonreír: le encantaba cuando se ponía así. Entonces, hizo lo que se había negado a hacer durante todo el tiempo durante el que estuvieron ahí... clavó su mirada en los labios de Hinata y, sin ninguna palabra, y les plantó un dulce beso, que fue tornándose más y más apasionado a medida que ella le respondía.

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, y ella hizo lo mismo con su cuello, pero pronto sus pulmones aclamaron por oxígeno, y debieron separarse. Sintiendo el aliento del otro cerca de sus bocas, se quedaron así unos minutos pero, cuando estaban por volver a besarse, escucharon una voz a sus espaldas:

-Si fuera ustedes –dijo Kakashi-sensei, apoyado cómodamente contra una pared, –haría ese tipo de cosas _fuera _del colegio.

**ÒoÓ**

**WOOOOOOOOW!!**

**· frases del próximo capítulo · **

**(XD)**

"_**Intenta algo así otra vez, idiota... y estás muerto"**_

"_**Por favor, dime que sí... ¡TE LO RUEGO!"**_

"_**Si yo fuera tú, cerraría mi boca y empezaría a actuar"**_

"_**¿De verdad... de verdad m-me quieres?"**_

**;D**

**Bueno, acá me despido... por ahora!!**

**Y ahora, las preguntas de incógnita tipo telenovela mexicana... XDDDD**

**¿Rock Lee se recuperará de su extraño estado de trance?**

**¿Kiba logrará no asesinar a Naruto por robarse a su querida Hinata?**

**¿Shikamaru logrará que Temari le de bola?**

**¿Kakashi-sensei (MI KAKASHIIIIIIIIIII!!) delatará a Hinata y Naruto con la directora?**

**Y más importante aún...**

**¿¿GAARA, KANKURO, SAKURA (idiota... ¬¬), SASUKE Y LOS MILES QUE ME FALTAN... RECIBIRÁN MÁS PROTAGONISMO??**

**Todo esto y muxo más... si apretan el botoncito del GO! Y me dejan reviews!!**

**GOOOOOOOOO--!!**


	5. ¿Amor?

Bueno, ahora estoy intentando escribir un poco más rápido

**Bueno, ahora estoy intentando escribir un poco más rápido...**

**Pero si el capítulo no les gusta tanto... ¡es culpa de ustedes, por no dejar más reviews! XDD**

**De todas formas, si se quedaron con dudas por las ideas inquietantes (creo...) que les planté en el capi anterior... prepárense, porque espero poder calmar toooooooodas las inquietudes... EN CAPIS PRÓXIMOS!! **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!! insertar risa malvada**

**Okiss, ahora sí, el capi...**

**5. ¿Amor?**

Los dos se quedaron helados, mirando al profesor que, por el contrario, parecía igual de aburrido y ausente que siempre. Aquella estúpida máscara (que nadie sabía por qué la usaba) cubría su boca y nariz, y un par de anteojos sin marco cubrían sus ojos. Era una situación incómoda ya que, a pesar de que Kakashi-sensei fuera uno de los profesores preferidos por su falta de seriedad, no quedaba muy bien que acabara de encontrarse a...

-Una de las mejores alumnas... con el alborotador de la clase –exclamó, algo divertido. –Wow, esto sí que es algo nuevo...

Parecía hablar más para sí que para ellos, pero esto no tranquilizó a ninguno de los dos jóvenes, de cuyas cabezas casi salía humo a causa del esfuerzo que estaban haciendo para encontrar una salida de ésa situación.

-Esteeee... K-Kakashi-sensei... –dijo suavemente Hinata. –L-lam-ment-tamos h-hab-ber r-roto l-las n-normas... p-pero... esteeeee...

-Nooooooooooo, no te preocupes por eso, Hinata-san –rió ligeramente él. –De todos modos, se supone que los profesores tampoco deberían hacer _ése _tipo de cosas... –agregó en un tono más bajo, mirando a Iruka-sensei (el profesor que habían tenido en primaria) que justamente pasaba por ahí charlando animadamente con Anko, la bibliotecaria.

-Ahora, jovencitos... –su tono parecía más serio de lo normal, y se había parado tan alto era frente a ellos. –Acérquense.

Ambos lo hicieron, algo nerviosos. Hinata tenía entre las manos el bento del que habían estado comiendo, mientras Naruto tenía los brazos cruzados. Los dos evitaban mirarse y mirar al profesor.

-Muy bien... me temo que, por más que los entiendo perfectamente, no puedo dejarlos irse sin un castigo, porque, de una u otra manera han roto las normas estudiantiles y...

-Espere, Kakashi-sensei –lo interrumpió el rubio, mirándolo directo a los ojos y adelantándose un paso hasta quedar aún más cerca de él. –Hinata no tuvo nada que ver... esto fue _mi _idea, no suya.

Tanto al peliblanco como la morocha se quedaron anonadados ante semejante respuesta del muchacho, que parecía más confiado de sí mismo que nunca. El mayor posó su mirada en la joven, y luego en el revoltoso que tenía enfrente.

_La verdad es que hacen una linda pareja, _pensó. _Aunque... bueno, si él cree que será suficiente con que ella no sea castigada... _Aunque la verdad era que no lo sorprendía tanto, tomando en cuenta que la chica Hyuuga era una gran alumna, aplicada y obediente, y no le parecía para nada extraño que alguien tan cercano a ella como era ahora el ojiazul la defendiera. Lo pensó unos momentos.

-Muy bien –resolvió. –Naruto, tú quedarás castigado por esta tarde; tendrás que ir a la biblioteca y organizar todos los libros que Anko te pida, con un alumno responsable que pondré para que te vigile y se asegure de que no te escapes –agregó, recordando la última vez que había intentado que el joven cumpliera un castigo... y había terminado yéndose a comer ramen luego de pedir, rogar y suplicar a Iruka, que le tenía un carió especial.

Se dio cuenta de que Uzumaki lo observaba con extrañeza.

-¿Eso es todo? –le preguntó su estudiante.

-Sí, eso es todo, Naruto –y, dando media vuelta, se dirigió al parque, donde seguramente no habría nadie y podría leer y dormir en paz.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la atmósfera entre la pareja, que seguía sin mirarse a la cara, a pesar de que ya estaban lejos de allí y habían acabado las clases. Llegaron, finalmente, a la biblioteca del quinto piso, donde una enfadada y malhumorada Anko los esperaba.

-Vamos, Uzumaki, apúrate. Tu "vigilante" está por llegar.

Se despidió de su amada con un suave "nos vemos", y siguió a la mujer al final de la biblioteca, donde estaba el escritorio de ésta. Tras el escritorio, había una puerta de madera oscura, y, al cruzarla, Naruto vio algo inesperado: era un cuarto pequeño, con poca luz, con una simple mesa y dos sillas de madera en el centro, rodeadas por libros.

Se sentó a la mesa.

-Mira, muchachito –le dijo ella –, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, así que vendré cuando hayas terminado a ver cómo te fue...Uchiha debería aparecer en unos momentos, así que...

-¡Un momento! –le interrumpió él, que ya había empezado a hojear algunos de los libros más cercanos, causando una mirada de furia por parte de la sensei. –¡¿Ése idiota va a vigilarme?!

-Por supuesto, Baka –dijo el aludido, que estaba parado en la puerta, y los miraba con ése aire de suficiencia tan suyo y que Naruto tanto detestaba.

Anko los miró a ambos y, luego de darles un par de indicaciones, se retiró rápidamente, alegando que había quedado en encontrarse con alguien importante en el puesto de ramen en apenas una hora. Entonces, ambos se sentaron en una silla cada uno (Naruto a la mesa y Sasuke tras él, dándole la espalda), y, mientras el castigado ordenaba los libros alfabéticamente, por tema y autor, y revisaba el sello de la biblioteca, el otro leía algunos, bastante distraído.

Ninguno dijo nada por casi una hora, hasta que el rubio, cansado, tiró un pesado libro verde con un título en letras doradas que rezaban _"Cómo y Por qué"_ al aire... olvidando que el pelinegro estaba tras de él, y que recibió el pesado ejemplar justo en la cabeza.

Al escuchar el ruido sordo que hizo el golpe contra la dura y hueca cabeza del Uchiha (n/a: XD no, en serio, yo soy casi una fangirl de Sasuke-gay... digo, de Sasuke-kun... pido disculpas a las demás fans... -.-'''), Naruto quedó petrificado y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Dio vuelta su cabeza lentamente y vio que Sasuke estaba parado _demasiado _cerca suyo, con el pesado volumen en una mano y una expresión sombría en el rostro (n/a: si quieren imaginarse la de el de Naruto, solo tienen que recordar aquella lejana vez en que, en cierta misión en la que debían cuidar de la vida de ése anciano constructor de puentes, el ojiazul se clavó un kunai en la mano... y MIIIIIIIIIII Kakashi XD puso "una expresión muy seria...").

-S-S-S-S...S-Sas-suk-ke... –fue lo que logró balbucear.

-Escúchame bien... –dijo él macabramente, y golpeó la mesa con el libro. –Intenta algo así otra vez, idiota... y estás muerto.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y regresó a su lugar.

(\(\

('.')

O(')(')

Lejos de allí, en _otra_ academia, _otro_ problemáticomuchacho se escondía de _otro _problema...

-¡NARAAAAAAAAA! –se escuchó el grito de Temari. Su cara, completamente roja de la furia, parecía a punto de explotar y su cabello, usualmente recogido prolijamente en cuatro coletas, estaba suelto y despeinado. -¡REGRESA AQUÍ, COBARDE!

Continuó su enfurecida búsqueda por el morocho, quien la vio alejarse rápidamente desde su muy bien pensado escondite... arriba de uno de los árboles del patio. Se alegró de que ella no lo notara, porque el último golpe que había recibido lo había dejado demasiado aturdido. Pero, aún así... "_valió la pena, ¿no?"_

Sí, había valido la pena...

Flashback

La campana del fin de clases sonó, y los alumnos se retiraron de los salones con rapidez después de un duro día de estudios. Un grupo de chicas de primer año de secundaria alta charlaba animadamente mientras salía del edificio. Entre ellas, destacaba la que parecía la líder, una muchacha de pelo rubio y corto, peinado en cuatro coletas, con ojos de un verde muy oscuro.

Se quedaron sentadas junto a un árbol, riendo. Después de unos minutos, se les acercaron dos muchachos. Unos de ellos era de tercer año de secundaria baja; tenía ojos negros y pelo castaño. El otro, de sexto año de primaria, lucía un cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde agua.

-Temari –dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa burlona –, ¿tu noviecito no apareció por aquí hoy?

-Cierra la boca, Kankuro –lo enfrentó ella. –Ése baka de Nara no es mi novio, ni nada parecido.

Las otras chicas, advirtiendo el peligro, se retiraron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Eres un idiota –le dijo Temari a su hermano.

-¡¿Y yo por qué?! –se defendió el castaño.

-¡Mis amigas no se hubieran ido de no ser por ti!

-¡Ésas no son tus amigas! –se apresuró a enfrentarla Kankuro. –Ellas sólo están contigo por ser la hija del director... No creas que no nos pasa a nosotros...

-¡Cállate! –la rubia le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –El que ustedes sean unos buenos para nada no significa que...

-Ejem... –interrumpió Gaara, bastante más calmado de lo usual. Sus hermanos mayores lo miraron, aterrado. –No quisiera interrumpir su... _entretenida _charla –dijo, arrastrando las palabras con voz ligeramente ronca. –Pero me parece que tenemos a un invitado indeseado...

Clavó su mirada en una de las ramas del árbol bajo el que estaban, y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. Entonces, el rostro de Temari se volvió color carmesí y soltó un grito de furia, a la vez que Kankuro soltaba una carcajada y Gaara se aseguraba de mantener una distancia prudente.

-¡NARA! –chilló la rubia. El aludido bajó de la rama de un salto (asegurándose de caer lejos de la muchacha, por supuesto) y observó al pelirrojo con enfado. ¿Por qué, entre todos los chicos posibles de toda la tierra, a _su _Temari le tenía que haber tocado un hermano tan... tan...?

-Sobre protector –murmuró para sí mismo Shikamaru. Luego esbozó una perezosa sonrisa. –¿Qué, demasiado contenta de verme para decir algo? –rió.

Hay muchas cosas en el mundo que se _pueden _decir... pero, si había algo que Shikamaru Nara no _debía _ni _podía _decir, era algo así... si se lo decía a Temari, por supuesto.

-Tú... ¡PATÉTICO DON JUAN! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí para espiarme, pervertido?! –chilló ella, fuera de sí.

-¿Espiarte? –repitió él. –Nooooooo... yo estaba _mirándote mientras charlabas con tus amigas, _nada más. ¿Eso es ilegal, acaso? –se encogió de hombros.

La joven se enfadó aún más, y la situación no podía empeorar para ella. Miró a su hermano, y lo vio tirado en el piso, partiéndose de risa, mientras el más pequeño parecía asesinar al morocho con la mirada. Era un momento muy incómodo para la hija mayor del director, y parecía estar por empeorar, ya que la risa de Kankuro atraía la mirada de los otros alumnos... que, por supuesto, ya conocían la rutina de Shikamaru de ir a verla, y tampoco podían evitar reír.

La furia bullía dentro de ella, como dagas en sus venas... Sin lugar a dudas, Shikamaru Nara era el chico más indeseable y detestable de todos, y jamás, jamás, de los jamaces le dejaría un lugar en su corazón a ése...

-¡IDIOTA! –gritó, y empezó a perseguirlo por el patio, mientras todos reían.

Finalmente, Shikamaru se cansó, y decidió hacer que la muchacha lo siguiera a la parte de atrás del colegio, aunque ella estaba a casi tres metros tras de él.

Temari lo vio desaparecer tras una esquina del edificio, y sonrió; iba a atraparlo. Apresuró la marcha, como una leona tras su presa, y dobló por esa misma esquina. Pero, al llegar al otro lado de la academia... Shikamaru ya no estaba.

Sorprendida, dio un par de pasos hacia delante, caminando tras la sombra del colegio.

-Vamos, Nara –dijo enfadada. –Sal de donde quiera que estés...

-Esta bien... –dijo la voz del aludido tras ella. –Si tú lo dices...

La rubia se dio vuelta, dispuesta a encarar al muchacho, pero se sorprendió al ver que éste, instantáneamente, la tomó de la cintura y, sin esconder una sonrisa de triunfo, la besó. Tratándose de él, ella pensó que no besaría bien... pero se equivocó. La verdad (aunque detestara admitirlo) era que Shikamaru... era un buen besador, y eso le quedaba corto. Por un segundo, se quedó allí quieta, hipnotizada, y muy poco faltó para que le correspondiera... pero, en lugar de eso, lo apartó de sí y lo miró a los ojos; él seguía teniéndola de la cintura.

Las mejillas de ella estaban teñidas de tono carmesí, y finalmente logró articular lo único que le vino a la cabeza:

-¿De verdad... de verdad _m-me quieres_?

-Yo... –empezó Shikamaru, pero, entonces, sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla... y todo se puso negro.

-¡Gaara! –chilló Temari, a la vez que el morocho caía al piso, desmayado, y Gaara lo miraba con desprecio, mientras Kankuro temblaba de pies a cabeza (aunque era difícil decir si su expresión era de temor o de furia). -¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

-No dejaré que ése imbécil se te vuelva a acercar –rugió él, sin prestarle atención.

-¡Kankuro! Dile a _tu _hermano que...

-Yo no le diré nada... –la interrumpió el castaño. –Y, en todo caso, hazlo tú, que también es tu hermano.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, pero Shikamaru dejó de escucharlos...

Fin del flashback

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había sido Temari quien lo golpeara, aunque nada que hubiera ocurrido en sus anteriores visitas a la muchacha hubiera ayudado a pensar lo contrario, claro que también...

Algo duro lo golpeó fuertemente junto a la oreja derecha, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y cayera entre unos arbustos.

-Demonios... –se quejó, frotándose la zona herida mientras se paraba. –Qué problemático.

-Buena puntería, Gaara... –dijo Kankuro. Shikamaru los miró; no había notado su presencia antes.

El castaño estaba más cerca de él, mirándolo, como siempre, con esa mirada suya tan despectiva, mientras su hermano, parado tras él, lanzaba una piedra al aire, volviéndole a coger con destreza.

-Genial –dijo Nara, con tono irónico. –Cayeron piedras sin llover... ¿Qué quieren, idiotas?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarles así a los hijos del director de esta academia, Nara?! –le espetó el mayor.

-Cállate, oniisan –lo interrumpió Gaara. Luego, miró al morocho. –NO se trata de lo que nosotros queramos... sino de lo que tú quieres.

-¿A qué te...? –se detuvo. Esos dos podían estar tramando cualquier cosa, y tal vez sería algo en contra suya.

Nunca le habían caído bien, y tenía razones para ello. Kankuro era el chico más prejuicioso y altanero que alguna vez hubiera pisado el planeta Tierra, además de el hecho de que era un cobarde (según su punto de vista) y que nunca enfrentaba de frente a una persona. Gaara, por otra parte, era un chico solitario, sobre protector y sin amigos, que disfrutaba pasar el tiempo haciendo lo más útil que, como pensaba Shikamaru, podía hacer: absolutamente _nada._

-¿Y bien, Nara? –lo apresuró Kankuro. -¿Nos escucharás o no?

Él rió.

-NO es contigo con quien pienso hablar, problemático...

-Si yo fuera tú... –volvió a interrumpir el pelirrojo, al parecer más alterado –, cerraría mi boca y empezaría a actuar.

Nara lo miró desconcertado, y pestañeó un par de veces, incrédulo.

...

Mientras, en un lugar muy, muy lejano -(n/A: no, no nos trasladamos a una película de Disney...)- (donde justamente vivía una familia de apellido Hyuuga), un chico de cabello oscuro y corto estaba de bruces frente a otro de pelo más largo, que estaba sentado en su cama.

-No lo sé, Kiba –dijo este último. –Yo...

-Por favor, dime que sí... ¡TE LO RUEGO! –aulló él. –Por favor, Neji... ¡eres el único que puede ayudarme!

Él pestañó, sin poder creer lo vulnerable que parecía el Chico-Wan en ése instante.

-Yo...

**...**

**KYAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Soy muuuy mala... les dejo la incógnita para la próxima!!**

**XD**

**Bueno, ahora se supone que debería disculparme por el retrazo... pero en este instante espero a que se me ocurra qué excusa poner, así que...**

**XD**

**Bueno, esta vez el final es más corto, pero solamente por que sé que hay gente que me vuelve loca diciendo que termine... y bueno, la verdad es q lo logran: ¡ME VUELVEN LOCAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**XDDDD**

**Jaja**

**Un mensaje para Liari-Zero: LEÍ TU FIKK "Día de masacre" Y ME MATÉEEEEEEE DE RISAAAAAAAAA!! Ahora entiendo al pobre de Itachi! Tan solo espera a q le ponga las manos encima a ése estúpido rey de los emos, alma gemela de Harry Potter... ¬¬**

**Jajajajajjajaja**

**Me retiro, gente!!**

**Como diría el narrador de Dragon Ball...**

"**¡¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO?!"**

**XD**

**Byeeee!!**

**Sayo!  
**

**Se me cuidan!**

**Ktyuza-chan...**


	6. Enredos

Konichi wa

**Konichi wa!**

**Aquí Ktyuzachan! **

**Wooooooooooooow!! Hace como un mes q ando desaparecida en fanfiction, y me disculpo a full x eso!!**

**Todo es culpa d los trimestrales…**

**Sí, tengo el trimestre d Geografía abajo, creo q también el de Matemática… y tengo q ver el resto, pero, definitivamente… éste no es mi año…**

**TT**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAANN!!**

**GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE POR NO ESCRIBIR DURANTE TANTO TIEMPOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Pero tampoco es q hubiera muchas razones para hacerlo… SI NADIE ME DEJA REVIEWS!**

**SNIF!**

**Bueno, no importa…**

**Sólo quería hacer un comentario: Ellistriel, amiga mía, entiendo que por ahí el fick no te guste mucho porque, como dijiste, por ahí los personajes están un poco OOC… pero, sinceramente y sin ninguna intención de ofenderte o corregirte, sino tan sólo para darte mi opinión, me parece que, aunque he leído miles de ficks muy buenos donde los personajes están perfectamente bien reflejados y todo, sigo creyendo que, para divertirse un poco más escribiendo un fanfic, hay que adoptar un poco más a los personajes. Es decir, tomar su esencia, pero sí, cambiándolos un poco, porque siempre va a haber al menos una persona a la que le guste lo que hiciste, y aunque no, de todas formas el escritor puede divertirse escribiendo…**

**De todos modos, me parece increíble lo mucho que me ayudaste hasta ahora con tus reviews (al igual que muchos otros, pero justo ahora estoy escribiendo en una compu sin Internet y bueno, no puedo acordarme todos los nombres con mi muuuuuuuuy mala memoria!!), así que… Arigato!! W**

**Por una esquinita, aparece el chibi de una chica rubia, de ojos azules, vestida de negro**

**Starmon: ey, Ktyuzachan, ¿por qué no te callas y empiezas a relatar el capítulo? Debe ser por eso que no te dejan reviews...**

**Ktyuza: por?**

**Starmon: Porque eres una aburrida que se tarda más de tres semanas en escribir un capi, por eso!**

**Ktyuza: encolerizada ¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR, CREACIÓN DE PACOTILLA?!**

**Star: Desde cuando el vocabulario latino? Creía que eras argentina, que no?**

**Ktyuza: Grrrr...**

**Encima que estoy hasta el cuello del colegio, te tengo que estar aguantando, buena para nada!**

**Ejem, bueno, ahora sí, el capi!**

**ADVERTENCIA: no sólo no me pertenece Naruto ni recibo ninguna paga por esto, sino que, además, advierto que es muy posible que los personajes estén algo OOC (sobre todo Sakura no baka, porque realmente la DETESTO!) y, además, quizá en éste capi y en el próximo haya ligerísimos toques de shonen-ai… pero repito: ligerísimos, en serio! BELIEVE IT!**

**6. **Enredos…

Neji Hyuuga era un gran alumno, conocido en toda la academia por sus altas notas, pero, más allá de esto, por su dura manera de ser y su carácter frío y calculador.

Neji Hyuuga, primo de Hinata Hyuuga, nunca se dejaba llevar por impulsos, por la situación, ni nada por el estilo.

Neji Hyuuga creía que demostrar públicamente las emociones era un acto de debilidad.

Neji Hyuuga pensaba que todo ocurría por alguna razón, y que esa razón era una decisión del "destino"...

Y ése mismo Neji Hyuuga estaba sentado en su cama, con el rostro pálido y la boca abierta, completamente sorprendido y shokeado ante la propocisión (n/Starmon: que era una súplica, en realidad...) de Kiba, quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a él, en actitud suplicante (Star: se los dije!).

-¡Por favor, Neji! ¡No me digas que no! –aulló el Inuzuka nuevamente. -¡TE NECESITOOOOOO! –abrazó las piernas de su amigo instantáneamente, llorando patéticamente, algo nada propio de él.

-¡Ya basta, Kiba! –dijo el mayor, regresando a la normalidad. –No pareces tú, te ves... te ves...

-¿Patético? –dijo una voz desde la ventana. Ambos miraron hacia allí inmediatamente, encontrándose con un alumno que iba a su misma academia, pero que estaba en segundo año de secundaria alta. Vivía cerca de allí, pero no le caía muy bien a nadie y no tenía amigos, cosa que no evitara que se creyera el mejor de todos.

-¿Qué quieres aquí, _Sai_? –le espetó el Hyuuga cruelmente. -¿No deberías estar muy lejos de aquí, dibujando en ése estúpido cuadernito que tienes?

La sonrisa de éste se acentuó aún más, logrando un ligero escalofrío por parte del Inuzuka. Sai era tan insoportable a veces, que no entendía cómo podía ser uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase... de hecho, su nivel era el más alto de toda la secundaria alta.

-En realidad, Neji-kun, vine porque quería saber a qué se debía todo ése ruido que interrumpía mi plácida caminata –explicó el pelinegro. –Pero, a parecer, es todo culpa de ése pesado chico perro... así que me retiro...

Dio media vuelta pero se quedó quieto por unos segundos antes de decir:

-Por cierto, Inuzuka, me temo que no podrás conseguir nada porque tienes a varios oponentes si quieres llegar al corazón de la Hyuuga...

Y se marchó, sin decir nada más.

Neji se quedó pensando en las palabras del pelinegro. ¿Acaso sabría algo que él no? Imposible. Conocía a su prima perfectamente; sabía qué le gustaba, qué no, cuáles eran sus hobbies y qué tipo de chico le atraía... ¿o tal vez no?

Ahora que lo pensaba, cada vez que el Uzumaki estaba cerca, su primita solía actuar aún más introvertidamente de lo normal, sin contar que se sonrojaba hasta niveles inimaginables, y otras cosas... ¿Quizá, y tan sólo quizás, Hinata se había enamorado del rubio aún más de lo qué él pensaba, o aún antes?

-Neji...

¿Cómo era eso posible? No; debía estar volviéndose loco, ¿cierto? _Su_ prima, Hinata Hyuuga, la chica más tímida de todo el universo, la más aplicada, la más inocente, dulce y sincera _no podía_ estar tan enamorada de un idiota como Naruto, al menos no sin que él lo supiera...

-Neji...

¿O tal vez sí? Tal vez estaba equivocado, y no conocía tanto a la joven como él creía, y ella era en realidad muy diferente. Era posible que ni siquiera fuera tímida, sino que lo aparentara para ocultar su verdadera personalidad, y entonces...

-¡NEJI! –gritó Kiba, provocando un gran sobresalto en el mayor.

-¡¿Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto?! –le replicó éste. -¿Qué quieres?

-¡Que me des una respuesta! –se quejó en un tono casi infantil.

Entonces, el Hyuuga regresó a sus pensamientos, pero esta vez de modo más serio.

¿Y si aceptaba? Kiba tampoco era exactamente un príncipe azul, pero se conocían desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Era un poco pesado, pero buena persona, un gran compañero, y un incomparablemente confiable amigo, además de tener notas... pasables (n/a: ¿qué esperaban? ¡Es Kiba, después de todo!).

Una locura, cierto, pero, desde casi cualquier punto de vista, el Inuzuka era un mejor partido para Hinata-sama de lo que jamás sería Naruto (n/a: ¿Pensaron que estaba pensando para él? No! Neji siempre piensa primero en Hinata!! XD).

-Kiba... –empezó. Respiró hondamente, y dijo: –Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte a conquistar a Hinata-sama.

(\(\

('.')

'' '' ''

'' ''

''

Los tres se encontraban sentados en un bar pequeño, poco frecuentado, que al morocho no le inspiraba mucha confianza, pero todo era mejor que seguir recibiendo palizas. Él pidió un descafeinado, el que estaba a su izquierda, enfrentando la ventana, también, y el que lo miraba de frente un jugo de naranja.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver a éste último a los ojos; a ésos ojos fríos y duros, que no admitían una contraria. ¿Por qué había aceptado acompañarlos? No tenía idea. ¿Curiosidad? No, eso hubiera sido _problemático_; ¿miedo? Jamás, eso sería aún más _problemático_; ¿por amor? ¡Diablos, eso era lo más _problemático_!

-¿Y bien? –se atrevió a preguntar, luego de tomar el primer sorbo de su bebida. -¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme?

No hubo una respuesta instantánea. Los dos hermanos se limitaron a beber, a intercambiar miradas sospechosas y a continuar observándolo despiadadamente. Tampoco se le ocurrió insistir, más por vagancia que por otra cosa, por lo que la conversación no inició debidamente sino hasta que las dos tazas y el vaso se encontraron completamente vacíos.

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, Nara –empezó el mayor –, tu cercanía con nuestra hermana no nos es grata desde ningún punto de vista...

-Pues, a decir verdad, eso no parece importarte mucho, tomando en cuenta tus carcajadas... –acotó el morocho. Luego lo miró con severidad. –A mí no me vengas con vueltas: no les caigo bien y, la verdad, es que ustedes tampoco me caen para nada bien, así que vayamos al grano.

Al parecer, a Kankuro no le pareció una buena contestación, pero, antes de que replicara, una mirada de su hermano lo detuvo.

-Entonces, Nara, creo que tienes razón... debemos ir al grano –corroboró Gaara, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, a pesar de que este tenía la vista clavada en el vidrio frente a él. –Como mi oniisan ya dijo, a ninguno de los dos nos cae muy bien que te acerques tanto a nuestra oneechan, así que te propondremos un trato... –le hizo una seña a su hermano, quien tomó su mochila y sacó un una hoja de papel grueso, de ésos que suelen usarse para imprimir documentos en las oficinas. Se lo entregó al pelirrojo y éste le echó una ojeada, dejándolo sobre la mesa junto a él. Cruzó los brazos y volvió a dirigirse a Shikamaru. –Verás, nuestro padre, el director de la academia, ha decidido que los alumnos de sexto año de primaria, tercer año de secundaria baja y los de primer año de secundaria alta hagan un viaje al centro recreativo tropical de la familia Ootori (n/a: si han visto Ouran Host Club, me disculpo, pero acabo de ver el capítulo 7 y... no pude resistirme!!), junto con los alumnos de los mismos años de la Academia Konoha. Por tanto, te ofreceremos algo que no podrás rechazar...

-Aunque detestemos admitirlo –semi gruñó Kankuro –, no podemos negar que nuestra hermana se siente _ligeramente _atraída por ti, Nara... Pero, tomando en cuenta que es nuestra hermana, no podemos permitir que se quede con un... con un... –parecía costarle decidir un adjetivo para calificar el morocho, pero éste entendió la idea.

-Entonces, no nos queda otra más que ver hasta qué punto llega dicha atracción... –terminó el menor. Sin dar más vueltas, le arrojó el papel, que éste tomó al vuelo, y ambos hermanos se pararon. –En ésa hoja están anotados los grupos en los que nos dividiremos durante el viaje... Como notarás, la mayoría están hechos al azar, pero nos hemos asegurado de no quedar en tu mismo grupo, al contrario de Temari... –Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par y, echando una rápida ojeada al documento corroboró que, efectivamente, en las listas de seis que llenaban el papel, su nombre estaba escrito justo debajo del de la joven, junto con otros a los que no prestó atención. Gaara se inclinó frente a él. –Tienes hasta el final del viaje para lograr que mi oneechan acepte estar enamorada de ti... si no lo logras, tendrás que renunciar a ella, ¿de acuerdo?

El morocho lo pensó durante unos instantes.

-De acuerdo –respondió, estrechando manos con el pelirrojo.

(\(\

('.')

'' '' ''

'' ''

''

A su vez, mientras la tarde caía y empezaba a convertirse en noche, un muchacho rubio rezongaba, furioso, a la vez que soltaba toda clase de insultos contra "ésa bruja de bibliotecaria" que le había tocado, y "ése mal intento de profesor bueno para nada de primaria" que se la pasaba saliendo con ella. Por su parte, el pelinegro que estaba encerrado en la misma habitación había empezado, distraídamente, a continuar el trabajo que el otro había dejado inconcluso.

-Vamos, Usunarotachi, no tenemos todo el día –le espetó finalmente, arrojándole un libro negro bastante pesado. –Ayúdame a terminar, para que podamos irnos.

Naruto se quedó petrificado, mirando con curiosidad y perplejidad a Sasuke, que continuó con su labor. Éste, al darse cuenta, se sonrojó levemente y lo encaró, enfadado.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué tanto miras?! –dijo, pero la expresión del Uzumaki se convirtió en una de incredulidad cuando le preguntó:

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, en el cual el Uchiha se limitó a continuar organizando libros, con la cabeza baja, y aún sonrojado. Naruto, aún shokeado, también se sentó a la mesa y lo ayudó.

Pasó cerca de hora y media cuando lograron acabar todo y, exhaustos, salieron del pequeño lugar, encontrándose en la puerta con Anko, quien los dejó marcharse inmediatamente, alegando que tenía prisa. Ambos compañeros se alejaron de ése lugar lo más rápido posible, y salieron del edificio con pequeñas sonrisas burlonas al ver a Iruka-sensei parado en la puerta, con el rostro más rojo que un tomate y con la ropa desprolija.

Ya estaban por despedirse, cuando Sasuke le ofreció ir a comer algo, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde. Naruto aceptó, confundido, más por su estómago que rugía que por otra cosa, y se dirigieron a un puesto de ramen que quedaba cerca de allí.

Se quedaron callados luego de pedir la comida, mas una vez se la sirvieron, Naruto no pudo empezar a hablar sobre lo pesado que le había parecido el día, mientras Sasuke, quien al principio no pareció prestarle mucha importancia, acabó haciendo lo mismo, de un modo más frío, por supuesto, tomando en cuenta quién era, pero con la misma esencia.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el Uchiha había terminado ya con tres raciones de ramen, mientras el rubio con el doble. Éste último se palmeó el estómago, satisfecho, mientras el primero apoyaba los codos en la mesada y la barbilla sobre los dedos entrelazados, con ésa sonrisa ligeramente altiva tan característica de él.

-¡Aunque deteste admitirlo, éste día no ha terminado tan mal después de todo! ¿O no? –rió Naruto, a lo que Sasuke tan sólo soltó un suave gruñido como afirmación. Entonces, el ojiazul lo miró con curiosidad. -¿Y bien?

Él también lo miró, pero de un modo más altanero y antipático.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Todavía no me respondiste –dijo él, a lo que el Uchiha alzó una ceja, son comprender. –Ya sabes… aún no me dijiste por qué me ayudaste con los libros, aunque se suponía que tan sólo me vigilarías.

El otro no dijo nada durante unos momentos, mirando con aire ausente al frente, mientras el más bajito hacía todo lo posible para que su impaciencia no le ganara de mano y le gritara que se lo dijera.

-Bueno… -empezó finalmente. –Fue porque…

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó una voz femenina desde atrás de ellos, y ambos se dieron vuelta al tiempo para ver a una entusiasmada Sakura Haruno correr hacia ellos, vestida de un modo bastante atractivo, con ropa en diferentes tonos de rosa. Entonces, Sasuke murmuró algo para que el joven lo escuchara sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta:

–Fue por _eso_.

Naruto, sin comprender, se quedó observándolo, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Entonces el rubio, inconscientemente, no pudo evitar mirar a la pelirrosada, que ya estaba junto a ellos, y miraba a Sasuke con ojitos brillantes e ilusionados.

-¡Sasuke-kun, qué coincidencia! –saltó ella, aunque su sonrisa no fue del todo convincente. El Uchiha apenas y levantó la mirada, pues aparentemente estaba muy concentrado en los platos vacíos de Naruto como para prestarle atención. Entonces, Sakura reparó en Naruto y le dirigió una altiva mirada de desprecio. –Entonces, los rumores eran ciertos, ¿no? –se sonrió fríamente. –Naruto no baka realmente estaba saliendo a escondidas con ésa estúpida Hyuuga, y quedó castigado –su voz se convirtió en una superficial cuando volvió a hablar: –¡Pobre de ti, Sasuke-kun, por tener que soportarlo!

Ella continuó hablando, mas Naruto no entendió lo que seguía, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en evitar que sus lágrimas se escurrieran. ¿Por qué seguían hiriéndolo ésos comentarios, si ahora estaba con Hinata, quien realmente lo quería? No tenía idea; estaba demasiado confundido para pensar.

Y de repente, para su mala suerte, no pudo detener una sola lágrima que escapó de sus ojos, y que fue completamente visible para los otros dos. La joven se sonrió fría y cruelmente.

-Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? –se mofó. –El gran problemático de la clase, llorando como un bebé. ¡Debería darte vergüenza, en frente de Sasuke-kun! –él empezó a temblar, y cerró los ojos fuertemente, a la vez que el pelinegro lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. -¡tan sólo eres un bueno para nada, un tarado llorón! –y continuó riendo…

Fue su límite.

Sin decir nada, y con Sakura aún riendo tras él, Naruto salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin saber siquiera a dónde ir; ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Tan sólo quería huir, escaparse de ése sentimiento que lo embriagaba desde adentro y le arañaba las entrañas, rugiendo en su cuerpo como si el mismísimo demonio se escondiera tras aquellos zafiros que tenía como ojos.

Debo dejar en claro que ésta escena fue presenciada no sólo por Sasuke y Sakura, sino también por el vendedor de ramen, su hija y un desconocido que comía allí, mas tan sólo el primero pareció realmente darse cuenta de qué ocurría.

-Bueno, Sasuke-kun, ahora que ése baka se fue… -empezó la ojiverde -, ¿Porqué no salimos juntos? Escuché que acaba de salir la película de…

-¿Cuánto es? –le preguntó éste al vendedor con toda prisa, haciendo caso omiso de ella, se quedó de piedra al verlo darse vuelta e irse.

-¡Espera! –él se detuvo. –No me digas que piensas ir tras él… ¡No se merece tanto afecto, es un bueno para nada!

Unos momentos de silencio…

-Tú eres la única que no merece piedad –exclamó Sasuke, antes de continuar su camino, dejando a la muchacha tras él, hecha piedra.

No le costó mucho encontrar a Naruto, quien había huido hacia un callejón oscuro junto a un edificio cercano, mas sí le costó acercarse, pues el rubio estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, llorando a mares, y balbuceando algunas cosas inteligibles.

Realmente le costaba todo lo que a sentimientos se refería, y por ello podía llegar a ser bastante más frío y cruel de lo que quería. En ése instante, no sabía qué hacer o decir para hacer que el Uzumaki se sintiera mejor… o al menos no se le ocurría nada que salvara su reputación. Así, cuando estaba a punto de largarse, vio que el otro empezaba a calmarse un poco (o no tanto, sino que simplemente se sentaba bien y se secaba las lágrimas, que lentamente dejaban de caer) y, finalmente, se acercó.

Sin decir nada, se sentó frente a él, quien no levantó la vista hasta que estuvo seguro de que se controlaría.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, luego de unos instantes de tenso y espantoso silencio.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se limitó a permanecer callado, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo… lo que lo hizo explotar.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste hoy? ¿Por qué estás siendo amable? ¿Por qué te comportas como si fuéramos amigos? –se detuvo a tomar aire un segundo. -¿Por qué me seguiste?

Se observaron a los ojos en silencio, durante un rato. Nervioso de lo que podría ocurrir y con la respiración alterada, Naruto se quedó quieto…

Y, finalmente, con una lentitud y una suavidad incomprensibles e impensables, Sasuke se deslizó aún más cerca de él, apoyando sus manos sobre las de él (en el piso, a los lados del rubio) y acercó su rostro al de él…

… quizá demasiado cerca para dar una respuesta que no sabía expresar en palabras.

…………

**ÒÓ**

**WAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Al fin terminé el capiiii!!**

**Hikaru-hime debe estar odiándome por tardarme tantoo!**

**Igual que el restoooooo!!**

**Gomeeeeeeeeee!!**

**Solo quiero advertir algo: como ocurrió en algunos momentos de mi fikk, es probable que no sólo yo interrumpa los fikks con mis notas de la autora, sino que ahora que Starmon metió sus narices donde no la llaman (como de costumbre) ella también lo hará…**

**Aunque eso no quiere decir que no haré lo posible por detenerla…**

**Bueno, no hay muxo más que decir!**

**(Soy tan mala que todavía dejo preguntas sin responder…!!)**

**Una cosa: les dedico éste final en especial a las fans (y los, si es que hay) del SasuNaru!**

**Ok, me retiro!!**

**Koishiteru!**

**Matta ne!!**

**Ktyuza-chan!**


	7. Principio del viaje

**Nya… nya… nya…**

***banderita blanca***

**Vengo en son de paz! Onegai shimasu, no me maten!!!!!**

**Hoi, hoi! Ya sé que hace mil que no escribo, pero es que entre ésta historia, "From my point of view", un one-shot que preparo de Death Note, mi drabble (creo que es un drabble XD) de Death Note "Era sólo un juego", y, entre otras cosas, el desafío-crossover-regalo de navidad de Hikaru-chan… (Eso, además de que me llevé matemáticas y lo pasé con ocho, pero no pude usar Internet hasta terminar de rendirla, y además tengo problemas de conexión T___T)**

**Star: ¬¬ baka…**

**¬¬ Callate… O.O Mira, el capi 2 de la segunda temporada de Junjou Romantica! *señala a lo lejos***

**Star: *w* DONDE??!! *sale corriendo al horizonte muy al estilo shoujo***

**XD**

**Bueno, he aquí el capi… con un par de sorpresitas!**

**Muwahahahahah!!**

**7. **Principio del viaje

Había escuchado cosas sin sentido antes, se había sentido solo y desamparado, y aún muchas otras cosas…

Sabía exactamente que quien se encontraba frente a él también había sufrido mucho su infancia a causa del trabajo de sus padres y de su hermano mayor, quien parecía dispuesto a arruinarle la vida a quien se cruzara por su camino.

Naruto se quedó quieto, expectante; demasiado nervioso y asustado para moverse. Sasuke continuaba mirándole a los ojos, con aquéllos suyos negros y profundos, y la respiración de ambos se mezclaba en el poco espacio que había entre ellos.

El rubio tenía el cerebro hecho un nido. ¿Sasuke Uchiha, el chico frío que se sentaba junto a él desde principios de año, aquél que jamás le había dirigido otra mirada que no fuera de desprecio y altivez, y quien había rechazado a las chicas más hermosas de la academia estaba… _realmente_ estaba tan cerca de…

…_él?_

No, era imposible. Definitivamente, se hallaba sumergido en una dimensión paralela. Quizá tantas horas de pesado trabajo los habían matado finalmente, o estaba alucinando. Lamentablemente, un temblor que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral le hizo darse cuenta de que no se trataba de un sueño, una alucinación, ni nada por el estilo… mas no descartó la posibilidad de encontrarse en otra dimensión.

Entonces, los cables de su cerebro engancharon puntos, y logró deshacerse de aquel inquietante estado inmóvil. Con un movimiento quizá un poco brusco, retiró las manos y se paró, haciendo que el Uchiha cayera hacia atrás. Supo inmediatamente que, de haberse tratado de una situación normal, no habría podido soltarse del pelinegro tan fácilmente, pero en cuanto la luz de un auto que pasó los iluminó, Naruto vio fugaz y claramente el rostro de Sasuke, en el que se reflejaban claramente el rendimiento, el dolor y el arrepentimiento.

Instantáneamente se dio cuenta de algo más: su rostro estaba sonrojado completamente, y éste hecho no parecía haber pasado desapercibido frente a los ojos del Uchiha. Él también se paró, pero con más lentitud y gracia.

Otra vez, sin fuerzas siquiera para respirar, el rubio se apoyó contra la pared, temblando de pies a cabeza. ¿Dónde habían quedado su valentía, su energía, su optimismo? ¿Dónde estaba en ése instante el Naruto Uzumaki que todos conocían, el que nunca temía enfrentarse a cosas desconocidas y que se quejaba constantemente ante las dificultades, en lugar de quedarse callado?

No supo responderse a sí mismo, y sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Supo que Sasuke estaba otra vez cerca, pero que mantenía de su cuerpo unos buenos centímetros. _¡Diablos!_ Pensó. _¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei tenía que haberlo elegido justamente a _él?

Sasuke acercó su rostro aún más al de él, hasta que sus narices casi chocaron. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó un poco la cabeza. No podía moverse, sus piernas no le respondían y, por alguna razón, una parte suya _no quería_ irse de allí… definitivamente, se encontraba en una dimensión desconocida.

El pelinegro tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego, soltándolo todo suavemente, suspiró:

-Lo siento.

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, impresionado, e inmediatamente después Sasuke lo tomó del codo y lo arrastró fuera del callejón, hacia la luz. Lo soltó, dio media vuelta y, saludándolo con un gesto de la mano, se fue a su casa.

Y, aún luego de haberse dado una ducha en su casa y haber descansado durante unos instantes, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Sasuke Uchiha _no podía_ estar realmente enamorado de él por un par de razones:

Primero y principal, por el simple hecho de que era un chico. ¡Es decir, ambos lo eran! Porque… ¿lo eran, cierto?

Segundo problema, ¿cómo podía el _gran_ Sasuke perseguir a _Naruto Uzumaki_? No, demasiado raro…

Y tercero, pero no menos importante… estaba Hinata. Tal vez hacía poco que la había notado, pero se sentía bastante atraído por ella, y aún pudiendo estar con el Uchiha (este pensamiento le dio escalofríos), no la dejaría por nada ni nadie…

Notó a Shikamaru algo nervioso cuando se sentaron frente al televisor a ver una película a la que ninguno de los dos prestó demasiada atención. El pelinegro estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, ligeramente pálido y parecía tan cansado como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Naruto, por su parte, temblaba de vez en cuando, y perdió el apetito antes de acabar su primera ración de ramen. Definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loco.

Todo parecía dirigirse hacia la misma dirección, tanto en la casa de éstos dos, como en las de otros conocidos. Pero, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos se enteró de esto…

El colectivo (n/a: autobús, ómnibus, como sea que le llamen en su país o provincia ^^) avanzaba rápidamente por la autopista, mientras el sol entraba por las ventanas, produciendo un extraño efecto junto al aire acondicionado que había logrado un ambiente casi frío en el interior.

Naruto se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio. Roncaba audiblemente y un hilillo de baba caía de su boca. A su lado, Shikamaru charlaba en voz baja con Neji, quien estaba sentado atrás con Rock Lee. Éste miraba por la ventana con aire ausente.

Unos asientos más adelante, Hinata y Ten Ten leían en silencio una revista, haciendo la segunda varios comentarios sobre ésta en voz baja. En el último lugar, Kiba le lanzaba miradas fulminantes a Shino Aburame, uno de sus compañeros de clase quien se limitaba a ignorarlo y a jugar con un pequeño escarabajo que estaba parado en la punta de su dedo. Ésta era una de sus pequeñas mascotas, mientras las demás descansaban en un frasco con agujeros en la tapa en su regazo.

(N/Shino: ¬¬ tiene nombre, se llama Hitmonchan)

(N/a: ¿ése… no es el nombre de un pokémon que aparecía en alguna de las primeras temporadas?)

(N/Shino: ¬¬ se llama Hitmonchan… T____T)

(N/a: claaaaaaaaaaaaro… O.o kowaiii…)

Todo parecía calmado y apacible… Habían tenido la "suerte" (como había resaltado Kiba para buscar un lado positivo en cómo habían quedado los lugares) de terminar en un transporte diferente al de las fans número uno del príncipe emo del hielo (n/Star: supongo que se darán de qué pelirrosada estúpida y qué rubita creída hablamos, ¿no?), quien lamentablemente sí estaba con ellos, en el primero de todos los asientos y solo, para ser exactos. Leía tranquilamente un libro, y hasta parecía más distante de lo normal.

Todo parecía apacible. Kakashi-sensei, uno de los dos sensei encargados para ése colectivo, se sentaba en el otro asiento del frente, junto con Gai-sensei, quien no paraba de hablarle a pesar de que éste no lo escuchaba. No es que hiciera mucho en realidad. Se limitaba a leer su libro Icha-Icha en silencio, sin hacer ruido alguno.

Tanta calma y silencio parecían demasiada perfección para un viaje… Y lo eran, cosa de la cual se dieron cuenta en cuanto pusieron un pie en el centro recreativo tropical de la familia Ootori y se encontraron no sólo con los alumnos de la academia Ichigo (con quienes ya sabían que compartirían su estancia) sino también con un grupo inesperado y casi indeseado que también estaría allí…

-¡¿AKATSUKI?! –aulló Kiba en cuanto los alumnos de uniforme negro con nubes rojas bajaban del autobús.

-Ettoo… -murmuró Hinata, nerviosa. Gaara y sus hermanos estaban parados muy cerca de ella, y el pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Anno… Según la directora, se ha decidido que compartamos también nuestra estancia con algunos alumnos de la correccional Akatsuki, así se pueden reintegrar con más facilidad –explicó Kakashi-sensei. –Bueno… creo que las presentaciones…

-Ah, sí, para eso estoy yo –apareció una joven vestida con un corto vestido de verano en color verde claro, aunque llevaba una insignia en el pecho con el escudo de Akatsuki: un fondo negro con una nube roja. Tenía el pelo negro casi hasta los hombros, los ojos oscuros y un par de orejas de gato, también negras. Le tendió una mano a Kakashi-sensei, quien estaba pasmado. –Mucho gusto, soy Ktyuza, la consejera de Akatsuki –sonrió, y el sensei le estrechó la mano. Se soltaron antes de que ella continuara: –Como verá, no todos los alumnos están aquí, sino los que han sido seleccionados… -explicó. Los mencionados se pararon en fila, y ella los fue señalando mientras decía sus nombres. – Aquí están Konan (una chica de pelo azul y una flor blanca), Pain (uno de pelo anaranjado), Deidara (pelo rubio y largo, pero… ¿era un chico?), Zetsu, Kisame (O.o ¿Por qué su piel parecía azul?), Kakuzu, Hidan (con ésa apariencia de psicópata…), Sasori, Tobi…

-¡YAY, KONICHIWA! –gritó éste, saltando de la fila y sobresaltando a todos.

-¡Regresa a tu lugar, baka, un! –le espetó Deidara, golpeándolo con fuerza en la cabeza y arrastrándolo a su lugar.

-… y, finalmente… -Ktyuza hizo caso omiso de la interrupción. –Ah, sí, acá están… -otros dos bajaron del colectivo. Uno era alto, con ojos rojos y pelo largo y negro, y la otra era rubia, más bien bajita y con ojos azules. Se unieron a la fila, ella colgada del brazo del otro. –Ella es Starmon Asakura, y él…

-¡Itachi! –gritó Sasuke, en estado de shock. De hecho, todos los de Konoha lo estaban. Ningún alumno había olvidado el día en que Itachi Uchiha había sido expulsado: salía humo del laboratorio (producto de varios extraños componentes que se mezclaron al romperse sus contenedores), la asistente de la profesora de química gritaba como loca mientras la directora intentaba hacer que ésta recapacitara, la policía retuvo a Itachi sin que éste se resistiera en lo más mínimo, mas tampoco había algún atisbo de culpabilidad en él.

Y sin mencionar que el rostro de su hermano menor era una pintura viva del terror y la decepción… justo como en ése momento. Con la clara diferencia de que el odio y el enfado también estaban presentes esta vez.

-¡BAKA! –aulló Sasuke, antes de lanzarse contra su hermano. El movimiento fue tan imprevisto, que nadie alcanzó a detenerlo, excepto…

-¡Un paso atrás, niño bonito! –exclamó Starmon con tono insolente. Se había parado entre los Uchiha el instante anterior a que el menor lograra golpear al otro, y la rubia le había dado un puntapié lo suficientemente fuerte para que cayera de espaldas al piso, junto a Naruto y Shikamaru.

Obviamente, Sakura e Ino (junto con las demás fanáticas del pelinegro) corrieron a toda velocidad hacia él.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

-¡Ah, su labio está sangrando!

-¡Zorra! –le gritó Ino a la otra rubia. – ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

Inmediatamente se calló, y un escalofrío la recorrió ante la fría mirada de desprecio que le dirigió Starmon. Ésta miró luego a Sasuke, que estaba ahora sentado y la fulminaba con odio.

-Aléjate, él es mío –le espetó la rubia al morocho. Instantáneamente después, la consejera se le acercó a éste último.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Éste la tomó y ella sonrió antes de darse vuelta hacia sus alumnos, mas su tono fue muy diferente cuando volvió a hablar… -¡STARMON MIRAGE MYSTIC ASAKURA IMBERS!

-Wow, ése sí que es un nombre largo –murmuró Kankuro, y Shikamaru y Naruto dejaron escapar unas risas mudas.

Ktyuza caminó hacia la fila de uniformes negros con paso pesado, y todos ellos se apartaron un paso hacia atrás, temblando de pies a cabeza. En cuanto vieron que se acercaba a la más bajita del grupo, ninguno disimuló más y todos (excepto Starmon, claro está) se alejaron cuanto pudieron de ambas, sin perder su dignidad.

-Dime, Asakura –siseó la consejera cuando estuvo cerca de ella. Su color de ojos era ahora un rojo intenso, y su carácter había cambiado completamente de un momento a otro. -¿Qué fue lo que hablamos antes de venir?

-N-nada de p-p-prob-blem-mas con los m-más p-pequeño-os, ¿cie-ciert-to? –tartamudeó ella.

-Muy bien, ¿y entonces?

-N-no s-se repet-tirá, K-Ktyuza-neko-c-chan…

-¡Muy bien! –se dio vuelta, otra vez con los ojos oscuros y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -¡A armar los grupos!

Naruto arrojó su bolso sobre la cama y se recostó boca arriba sobre ésta. Había sido asignado a la cabaña 13, mas no sabía aún con quienes más estaría. Enseguida entraría el resto por esa puerta…

-N-Naruto-kun –suspiró Hinata en cuanto entró y vio que el rubio estaría en su grupo.

-¡Hinata-chan! –la sonrisa que esbozó Uzumaki fue enorme, e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre su amiga (¡para abrazarla, digo! No estarán pensando en… lo que sea que estén pensando XD).

Ayudó a la morocha a dejar su valija bajo otra de las camas y hablaron hasta que diez minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Ah, k-konich-chiwa, S-Sasuk-ke… -dijo la Hyuuga, otra vez completamente sonrojada.

-Konichiwa… -respondió él, apenas moviendo los labios. Naruto no lo saludó.

El Uchiha observó con cuidado cada detalle de la habitación. Había tres camas alineadas una al lado de la otra a la izquierda de la puerta, y otras tres de la misma manera a la derecha. En la primera fila, al centro, estaban las cosas de Naruto, y a un lado de ésta las de Hinata.

Sin ningún problema, e ignorando a los otros dos que estaban sentados sobre el lecho del rubio, Sasuke se sentó en el que estaba al otro lado de Naruto y empezó a acomodar un par de cosas en la mesita de luz.

Pasaron en silencio otro rato más, hasta que Sobaku no Gaara entró. Esta vez, nadie se molestó en saludarlo, y él tomó su lugar en la cama más alejada de la puerta, enfrentando a la de Hinata. Simplemente se sentó allí, con las piernas cruzadas como los indios (n/a: gome, así nos decían cuando estaba en salita de cinco años) y mirando a la pared.

La tensión en el aire era casi palpable, y sólo se acentuó aún más cuando la puerta se abrió por última vez.

-¿Eh? Genial, el niñito otra vez… -gruñó Starmon, sin despegarse del lado de Itachi. Éste, como siempre, se mantuvo en silencio.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. ¿Por qué esa chica le resultaba conocida? Ésta, sin siquiera mirar a los otros, acomodó sus cosas en la mesita de luz de la cama enfrentada a la suya, e Itachi hizo lo propio con la que estaba frente a la de su hermano.

-¿Piensan quedarse así todo el día? –los reprendió Kakashi-sensei al entrar. –Tenemos que reunirnos con el resto, así que apúrense.

Dicho esto, desapareció tras una puerta al fondo del cuarto, la cual no habían notado antes.

-Oh, ¡_kuso_! –murmuró Starmon. –Parece que tendremos un espía de bolsillo…

La puerta se abrió una vez más, revelando a la consejera de Akatsuki. La rubia se estremeció ligeramente a pesar de que el rostro de Ktyuza mostraba una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡Konichiwa, mina-san! –dijo, mirando a los otros cuatro. Les enseñó una hoja de papel con lo que parecía ser un horario. –En quince minutos nos reuniremos todos en la puerta del comedor, y les explicaremos detalladamente en qué consistirá éste viaje. Cada grupo tiene a un sensei asignado, así como también un cronograma propio y a uno o dos miembros de Akatsuki… En lo posible, les pediré que se arreglen o tomen una ducha –señaló la puerta contigua a la que había desaparecido Kakashi (¿de dónde salían tantas puertas?) –, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y una cosa más –agregó en un tono sombrío con los ojos rojizos una vez más, mirando ahora a sus dos alumnos. –Que quede claro: de ser por mí, ustedes habrían terminado en grupos separados y más aún, en unos muy diferentes –miró fugazmente al menor de los Uchiha. –Pero, lamentablemente, tuvimos que hacer un pequeño cambio en cuanto a la cabaña de Zetsu –rodó los ojos, otra vez oscuros. – ¿Por qué dejaron que ése chico trajera a su perro?

-¡Ay, no me digas que hay un perro acá! –se quejó Starmon.

-¡Ey, no hables con ése tono de Akamaru! –le espetó Naruto. – ¡¿Qué tienes en contra de los perros, güerita?!

Varios gestos se produjeron a la vez: Ktyuza suspiró, Hinata se sonrojó y entrelazó los dedos de las manos, Sasuke fulminó con la mirada primero al rubio y luego a su hermano, Starmon hizo lo mismo con el rubio luego de soltar un bufido, y Gaara e Itachi… pestañearon.

-Primero que nada, no me llames güerita, pequeño –le espetó la de ojos azules. –Y segundo, no tengo NADA en contra de los perros… Yo misma tengo un golden retriever GI-GAN-TES-CO llamado Alexander. Me quejaba porque… bueno… –gota de sudor. La bajita estaba sentada en el medio de su cama, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y torció el gesto antes de responder. –Lo que pasa es que… por culpa de mi _olor_, es muy común que los perros se me abalancen encima –se encogió de hombros –; cosa que odio, ya que siempre me dejan su olor –hizo una mueca de asco.

-Igual, creo que Akamaru va a gustarte, Star-chan –rió Ktyuza. –Es lo que tú llamarías… Un perrito de bolsillo.

-Y lo que Zetsu llamaría un "pequeño aperitivo" –agregó ella en un murmullo, mirando a otro lado, aunque fue lo suficientemente audible para que Ktyuza recordara qué era lo que iba a decir en un principio.

-Bueno, como decía antes de que me interrumpieran –fulminó con la mirada a la joven, y ella sonrió –, créanme, después de todo lo que ustedes dos hicieron, yo ni siquiera habría permitido que vinieran, pero… -puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Ahora, asegúrense de mantenerse bajo control durante nuestra estadía, ¿de acuerdo? –volvió a mirar a los otros cuatro. Fulminó a los dos mayores con la mirada y agregó en un tono más bajo: –No quiero a ningún herido grave o no mientras estemos aquí, ¿escucharon?

Y dicho esto, pegó el itinerario en la parte interior de la puerta y se fue.

-¿A qué se refiere con lo de "ningún herido grave o no"? –preguntó Gaara, sin perder su tono frío.

Starmon rodó los ojos, pero sonrió altivamente.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué nos enviaron a ésta correccional, mapache? –preguntó, reparando en el grueso delineado del los ojos del chico. Él entrecerró los ojos sin apartarle la mirada. –Itachi-kun, como ellos ya saben –señaló a los otros tres con un gesto de la mano –, fue expulsado de Konoha por casi asesinar "accidentalmente" –remarcó la palabra haciendo también las comillas con las manos –a una profesora.

Aunque el aludido mantuvo el silencio, la rubia se dio vuelta tan rápido como si hubiera dicho su nombre, y le sonrió. A su vez Sasuke, al parecer harto de la situación, tomó ropa limpia de adentro de su bolso y se dirigió al baño. Instantáneamente escucharon el agua de la duchar correr.

-Mientras que yo, por otra parte… -canturreó Starmon, pestañeando repetidas veces. Le aparecieron orejas y cola de neko de color negro.

En ése instante, Kakashi-sensei salió de su cuarto. Llevaba ropa limpia y su pelo parecía un poco más peinado, aunque como siempre estaba parado…

-¿Donde está Sasuke? –preguntó, viendo a todas partes. Naruto y Hinata señalaron el baño. –Oh, ya veo…

Observó la situación: el rubio y la morocha, sentados sobre la cama del primero, parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos; Itachi hojeaba una revista, mas le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Hinata y a la espalda de Starmon; Gaara y la rubia no se quitaban la mirada de encima. El primero, enfadado. La segunda, divertida.

-Muy bien… Hace bastante que no te veía Itachi –dijo el sensei, intentando calmar la situación. -¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien –respondió él secamente, casi sin mirarlo.

-Ya veo… -se dio cuenta de la rubia, cuya cola de neko se movía nerviosamente tras ella. –Un placer –le dijo, al parecer sonriendo. –Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi.

-Ah, konichiwa, Kakashi-sensei… -sonrió. Luego torció la mueca, y los ojos le brillaron. –Creo que nos hemos visto antes, ¿cierto? Yo soy Starmon Mirage Mystic Asakura Imbers… O sólo Starmon Asakura, es lo mismo –se encogió de hombros.

Él se lo pensó un segundo.

-¡Ah, ya recuerdo! –golpeó la palma de su mano con el dorso del otro puño. –Estudiaste dos años en Konoha, ¿cierto? Pero claro, han pasado como cuatro años…

-¡Ajá! Y en ése entonces usted era el profesor de… -intentó hacer memoria. – ¿De qué era Itachi-kun? –le preguntó.

-De Lengua, creo –respondió él sin levantar la vista.

-¡Cierto, cierto! Supongo que sigue en ése puesto, ¿nee?

-Hai. Simplemente me cambiaron de clase –Kakashi-sensei se encogió de hombros. –Ahora estoy con éstos –y señaló a Naruto y a Hinata con el mismo gesto que antes había usado Starmon.

¿Cómo podían mantener una charla así? Es decir, un profesor tan reconocido como lo era el de pelo plateado y una joven metida en la correccional más peligrosa y estricta de todo Japón. Naruto no la veía ni pies ni cabeza a la situación, aunque, después de un segundo, se recordó que tampoco tenía mucho sentido que estuvieran en ése lugar en tales épocas del año.

-Etto… K-Kakash-shi-s-sense-i –dijo Hinata tímidamente, parándose junto a él. –Et-to… N-nos dijer-ron q-que ten-níam-mos q-que reuní-nirnos c-con el rest-to aho-ora…

-¡Oh, la Hyuuga tiene razón! –soltó Starmon.

-¿Cómo supiste que se apedilla así? –le preguntó Naruto.

-Bueno, es que, con ésos ojos… -la rubia no completó la frase y miró al reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquierda. Se quedó helada durante unos segundos.

-Star-chan… –la previno Itachi, con un ligero cambio en el tono de voz.

-¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! –gritó ella, haciendo caso omiso. Se paró de un salto, y se puso a aporrear la puerta del baño. -¡APÚRATE, TEME! ¡YA TENDRÍAMOS QUE HABER LLEGADO CON EL RESTO!

-¡Espera un segundo, baka! –le gritó desde adentro Sasuke.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMASTE BAKA, NIÑO BONITO?! –y con éste comentario, Star entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a todos (menos a Itachi, quien parecía acostumbrado a esto y simplemente se alisó el frente del uniforme al pararse) de piedra.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes te digo, pervertida! –se escuchaba la voz del pelinegro.

-¡O te callas o te callas, teme! –le contestó la rubia. Dentro también se escuchaban varios golpes, como si algo parecido a la mitad de las cosas del baño fueran estrelladas pesadamente contra ago duro y hueco, además de contra las paredes.

-Etto… ¿Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Naruto, que miraba la puerta al igual que el resto (excepto Itachi, como ya dije, que ahora parecía estar revisando los cajones de la mesita de luz de su hermano).

-¿Nani? –preguntó el sensei.

-¿No debería detenerlos?

-Etto…

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, haciendo que las bisagras chirriaran peligrosamente, y la bajita salió del baño con paso duro, arrastrando al menor de los Uchiha del cuello, ignorando los gritos y quejidos de éste para que lo liberara.

-¡Andando! –gritó ella por sobre su hombro, y los demás la siguieron con dificultad fuera de la cabaña hasta donde estaban todos reunidos, frente a la playa artificial.

Allí había una enorme fogata, que parecía ser la única fuente de luz (¿en qué momento se hizo de noche? O.o). Los demás grupos estaban alrededor de ésta, y los miraron llegar. Deidara, quien era el más alejado del grupo, les preguntó en voz baja cuando Starmon de alejó lo suficiente de Itachi:

-¿Qué, otra vez se puso de los nervios por estar llegando tarde? –y el morocho simplemente asintió. -¡Diablos! Parece que yo tenía razón… ¡Así que de ella fue que Sasori-danna se volvió tan impaciente!

…………….

**O.o**

…

**STARMON MIRAGE MYSTIC ASAKURA IMBERS!**

**Star: *aparece en chibi por un rinconcito* era necesario que recitaras TODO mi nombre completo? *NOTA: tiene un tomo del manga "Junjou Romantica" en las manos y un libro de Usami Akihiko bajo el brazo (para quienes no lo conocen o no les gusta el shonen-ai o el yaoi, NO INTENTEN AVERIGUAR QUÉ MANGA ES)***

**POR QUÉ APARECISTE EN MI CAPÍTULO, BAKA??!!**

**Star: mira quién habla! ¬¬**

**No me mires así! Sabés MUY bien que la diferencia está en que yo metí a mi versión anime en la historia, a Ktyuza Hatake, no a MI MISMA!!**

**Star: y bueno pero… yo soy algo así como tu versión azratniana, no?**

**Etto…**

**Star: XP jaja, mada mada dane!**

**BUWAAA, YA CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

***chasquea los dedos y ambas desaparecen***


	8. Una melànge de problemas

**Lo sé, mi alma no tiene perdón alguno por tardar tanto en actualizar… Y para colmo, un capítulo corto TOT**

**OMFG! Acabo de revisar lo otros capis… ¡Y en ninguno hice que Naru-chan dijera dattebayo'ttebayo! (argh, eso se contagia ¬¬U)! No tengo perdón… corregiré el error en otro momento, pero en este capi estará bien **

**Estoy segura de que mi persona (y Starmon, dicho sea de paso) querrán ser torturadas luego de éste capi… ¡PERO JURO QUE HARÉ LO POSIBLE PARA SUBIR UN MEJOR CAPÍTULO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!**

**Ahora sí…**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto no me pertenece, lamentablemente, porque de ser así, Kakashi no moriría, Sasuke-emo admitiría que es gay y regresaría con Naru-chan, Dei-chan NUNCA hubiera entrado a ése quinto infierno llamado Akatsuki ni habría perdido ante la comadreja y, sobre todo, la estúpida con pelo de chicle habría sido despedazada sin piedad por Sasori n.n**

O.o.O.o.O

8. Una _melànge_ de problemas…

Los profesores explicaron brevemente qué harían durante su estadía allí. Principalmente, se trataba de una competencia entre las cabañas, y la que ganara recibiría un premio sorpresa. Después de esto, empezó la fiesta de bienvenida, donde aparecieron los encargados del lugar, junto con meseros y demás que se encargaban de llevar comida, bebida y demás a los allí presentes.

Naruto charlaba con Iruka-sensei (invitado de último momento) cuando aparecieron Kiba y Shikamaru, el primero con une mueca de disgusto.

-¡Casi me meten con un come-perros! –se quejó, mientras Akamaru (metido dentro de su campera y sacando la cabecita por el cuello) se estremecía. –Mi pobre Akamaru… ToT

-No puede ser tan malo… -lo reprendió Iruka-sensei.

-¡¿Qué no?! ¡También estamos con Shino, el freaky de los insectos! Y encima de todo con ése extraño religioso de Akatsuki… Realmente da miedo… -.-''' –todos miraron al aludido, quien parecía estar rezando en un rincón, y sintieron un escalofrío.

-Bueno, lo mío no es mejor –dijo Shikamaru. –Yo estoy con Ino y Sakura, y eso sin mencionar al bufón de Tobi y a ése… o ésa, no se, de Deidara…

Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí, pero también te tocó con Temari, 'ttebayo! –rió ante el sonrojo de el otro, mientras éste lo disimulaba tomando de su vaso.

Durante unos momentos todo estuvo tranquilo, entre risas, y baile, y bromas… Hasta que apareció Ten Ten, con falta de aire y Neji pisándole los talones.

-Tenemos un problema –dijo la primera. – ¿Vieron que Rock Lee estaba algo callado, y eso? –el resto asintió. –Bueno, nos enteramos de por qué: también se le declaró a la bruja de Haruno, ¡y ella no respondió!

xoxox

-¡Maa, Itachi-kun! –se quejó Starmon. -¿Por qué no quieres divertirte conmigo hoy? No nos verá nadie si vamos a la cabaña ahora… -sonrió de forma extraña, y se abrazó más al cuello del morocho.

Mas éste negó con la cabeza, aún mirando entre la gente cómo hablaba el grupo de Naruto. La rubia hizo un puchero y continuó insistiendo, mas al no haber cambio en la actitud del Uchiha, se desprendió de su espalda y se paró frente a él.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en pedirle a Ktyuza-neko-chan que me deje llamar a mi primito para que venga, y así fastidiar a Deidara, ¿qué te parece? –sonrió complacida. _Algo _tenía que llamar la atención del morocho, aunque fuera molestar al rubio, una de las personas que más mal le caían. Pero a pesar de todo, Itachi no le hizo caso, y ella, ofendida, se fue de allí. -¡Diablos!

-¿Te pasa algo, Asakura? –le preguntó Sasori desde un rincón. –Se te ve ofendida.

-No es nada, danna –respondió ella. -¿Qué haces, vigilas a tu noviecito? –se le burló, viendo cómo el pelirrojo observaba la pelea que se desarrollaba entre Deidara y Tobi en ésos momentos. Él la fulminó con la mirada. -¡Ya, ya, era broma! Además, mi primito te lo robará tarde o temprano, así que…

-Lo que el estúpido de tu perro faldero sienta por el baka ése no es asunto mío –y, dicho esto, se fue.

Star cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza, y se puso a caminar hacia una de las mesas con comida.

-Maa, qué aburrido… -tomó un onigiri y le dio un mordisco. Miró a su alrededor.

El grupo de Naruto parecía buscar a alguien, y los siguió con la mirada hasta que se separaron. Se centró luego en el Uchiha menor, quien estaba en un rincón, charlando quedamente con el pelirrojo de la otra academia.

Todo parecía tranquilo… "_Creo que me limitaré a observar, esta vez…",_ pensó.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de la "entretenida" escena que se desarrollaba a tan sólo unos metros de donde estaba, y sonrió felinamente al ver cómo el pelinegro seguía con la mirada a alguien que pasaba a su lado. _"Qué poco disimulado eres, baka…"_

Bebió un poco más pero, apenas diez minutos después, se aburrió de estar allí y regresó a la cabaña, bostezando cada dos por tres.

Definitivamente, ése viaje no tendría nada de interesante. No por el momento, al menos.

xoxox

-¿Buscas a alguien? –preguntó fríamente una voz tras ella. Hinata se dio vuelta de golpe, sorprendida, y se sonrojó notoriamente. Gaara realmente podía asustar cuando usaba ese tono.

Ella había estado buscando a Naruto desde hacía un buen rato, luego de perderlo completamente de vista cuando Temari, por alguna razón, intentó entablar conversación con ella. La chica le caía bien, hasta la admiraba un poco por su carácter fuerte, pero no por esto dejaba de intimidarla.

La fría mirada del pelirrojo producía en ella un efecto parecido. Era increíble cómo un chico que se veía tan inocente a simple vista tuviera un aura así de… ¿potente? ¿Fría? ¿Notoria? Sí, todo eso, y más aún… (N/a: hikaru!, no puedo creer que he escrito eso… -.-")

-Ah, G-Gaara-s-san… -dijo, uniendo la punta de sus dedos. –Et-to… ¿H-ha v-vist-to a N-Naruto-kun?

Él se le acercó lentamente, con los brazos cruzados, y ella sintió que se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña… Casi por inercia, él soltó una mano y tomó un mechón de su pelo, mirándolo claramente a la luz. Ella se sonrojó aún más, desviando su mirada al piso.

-No, no lo he visto –terminó tajantemente, soltándola y dando media vuelta para irse. Regresó al rincón oscuro, donde Sasuke ya no lo esperaba. Hinata se le quedó viendo durante unos instantes, hasta que Neji apareció para preguntarle algo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata-sama, ¿ha encontrado a Lee o a Naruto?

-N-no, oniichan… E-es-so ha-acía… -jugueteó con la punta de sus dedos sin saber qué más decir.

Su primo, por otra parte, soltó un bufido y la arrastró con él para seguir buscando a los otros dos. Realmente quería mucho a Hinata-sama, pero a veces podía ser tan…

-Hey, Hyuuga –lo llamó una voz, y se giró hacia allí. La rubia de Akatsuki, de la cuál aún no se sabía el nombre, lo miraba algo adormilada. Él, por acto reflejo, se puso ligeramente frente a Hinata, como queriendo protegerla. –Ya, cálmate, no les haré nada –se sonrió internamente al ver que el otro no dejaba su posición defensiva. Parecía haber encontrado, finalmente, algo con qué entretenerse. –Están buscando a ése clon de Gai-sensei, ¿ne? –preguntó.

El ojiblanco pareció sorprendido; ¿por qué esa _delincuente _conocía a su sensei? No formuló la pregunta en voz alta, pero obtuvo la respuesta en un segundo:

-Sí, lo conozco: el profesor más pesado del universo. Lo sé, lo soporté, lo viví y, como habrás deducido, cerebrito, sí, yo también estudié en Konoha alguna vez –parecía haber repetido ésas palabras mil veces, y las dijo monótonamente. Neji asintió, a lo que ella continuó: -Me pareció verlo por allá –señaló hacia una de las piletas más amplias. –Creo que quería dar una vuelta o algo… Pero cuidado –agregó, dándose vuelta ligeramente-; me pareció ver que alguien lo seguía…

Inmediatamente después de escuchar esto, el castaño soltó a Hinata y corrió a informarle a Ten Ten, quien justo corría para allí. Luego, ambos se fueron en la dirección señalada por la ojiazul, dejándola sola con la otra Hyuuga.

Ésta última, por alguna razón, estaba atemorizada. Intentó mirar a la rubia a los ojos, pero se arrepintió al instante, viendo la frialdad que ahora éstos emanaban. En apenas un segundo, la mayor le sonrió, esta vez con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Si yo fuera tú, Hinata-chan, vigilaría un poco más a Naru-chan… No vaya a ser que alguien te lo quite –después de decir esto (y todo sin dejar de sonreír) se fue de allí… Sin mencionar la más mínima palabra sobre donde estaba _realmente _Rock Lee.

Sería interesante ver la cara de Naruto, Neji y los demás al ver quién estaba en realidad en ése lugar. Pero claro, si fuera allí terminaría delatándose, y eso arruinaría la diversión. Detuvo su marcha al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, y miró al cielo con una mueca de asco.

"_Debo dejar de trabajar con Jackal… su actitud se contagia" _*1, se dijo, y continuó caminando hacia la cabaña.

xoxox

De alguna manera, Ten Ten había logrado encontrar a Naruto y Shikamaru a la vez, por lo que ellos y Neji fueron en busca de Rock Lee. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, pero al menos debían poder hablar con él.

Sobre todo, el rubio sentía que _debía_ hablar con él después del apoyo que éste le había dado (n/a: a matar a la del pelo de chicle! ¬¬).

Dieron varias vueltas alrededor de la pileta, intentando dar con el morocho, sin resultado alguno. Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos (quejidos de Shikamaru, bufidos de Naruto, silencio furioso de Neji y desesperación de la única chica) hasta que escucharon unos ruidos desde la zona del tobogán de agua. Se acercaron sigilosamente, como si temieran que su objetivo se escapara.

Pero _ninguno_ de ellos se esperaba lo que vieron allí…

-¿Kiba? –saltó Naruto.

-¡¿Ino?! –Nara pareció aún más sorprendido, y no era para menos: como se enteraron más tarde, los aludidos habían salido a dar una vuelta y, por pura curiosidad, habían acabado en el mismo lugar. Hablando de su vida, de su infancia, reflexionando por qué la vida es injusta y por qué la tostada siempre cae del peor lado (n/a: aunque quizá eso sólo me pase a mí u.u), habían llegado al mismo problema: ninguno de los dos eran correspondidos por las personas de quienes estaban enamorados.

Comentarios van, comentarios vuelven, el grupo los encontró de la siguiente forma: ropa desordenada, cabellos revueltos, tan pegados que no se distinguía de quién era cada mano, mejillas de tomate y besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Y créanme, si yo estuviera en su lugar, realmente _desearía_ que no hubiera un mañana.

-Mendokusai… -exclamó Shikamaru, con aspecto de cansado.

-Parece ser que la charla con Lee tendrá que esperar –dijo Ten Ten, mientras regresaban con el resto. La nueva parejita iba atrás de todos, tomada de la mano y mirándose de vez en cuando. –Pero me pregunto…

-¿Qué cosa? –saltó Neji inmediatamente, viendo que su _amiga_ se detenía a pensar.

-Me pregunto… si ésa chica de verdad vio a Lee… o sólo quiso molestarnos.

-¿Qué chica? –preguntó Ino. El resto le explicó lo que la rubia había dicho. –Ah, la que atacó a Sasuke-kun, ¿ne? Creo que era Asakura, o algo…

-Estoy seguro de que la vi antes –soltó Kiba, pensando (n/a: cuidado perrito, podrías dañarte…u.u) (n/Kira-chan: ¿disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste de _mi_ Kiba? ù.ú) (n/a: )

-Es que estudiaba en Konoha'ttebayo –dijo Naruto. –Al menos eso dijo.

Siguieron dándole vueltas al asunto por un rato más, pero prefirieron no comentar nada. Decidieron averiguar un poco más de ésa chica al día siguiente, y se aseguraron de explicarle a Hinata lo que había pasado (saltando algunos detalles sobre Kiba e Ino, obviamente u.u).

-¿Tú no notaste algo extraño en ésa chica'ttebayo? –le preguntó Naruto.

-P-pue-es… D-de a-algun-na form-ma, A-Asak-kura-san s-sab-bía m-mi n-nombre y-y el de N-Neji…

Los inundó un silencio extraño después de eso, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos…

xoxox

Mientras todo esto pasaba, la sensei de Akatsuki, aparentemente nerviosa, regresó de las cabañas con un semblante extraño.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ktyuza-san? –le preguntó Iruka amablemente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por favor, sólo Ktyuza-chan –le pidió. –Es sólo que… me encuentro algo preocupada, eso es todo.

-¿Ha habido algún problema entre sus alumnos? –interrogó Kakashi, apoyado cómodamente sobre una mesa junto a ellos. -¿Necesita algún tipo de ayuda?

Ella hizo una leve reverencia, con su sonrisa ligeramente más forzada, pero hizo lo posible por mantenerse calmada.

-No exactamente, es sólo que… Ya conoce a Star-chan, sensei: cuando se _aburre_, puede ser bastante peligrosa…

-Ah, sí, ya recuerdo –respondió él, mirando vagamente al cielo, como si no le diera demasiada importancia. –Sí que causó problemas en Konoha ésa chica…

-¿Eh? ¿Asakura-san estudió en Konoha? –se sorprendió Iruka, quien nunca la había escuchado nombrar siquiera.

-Así es. ¿No lo sabía, sensei? –exclamó Ktyuza. –Star-chan ha cambiado varias veces de academia. La última vez por conducta, pero, en general, porque las encuentra "aburridas" –soltó un bufido molesto. –Ésa chica… Fue expulsada de Konoha hace unos años; quizá usted recuerde el incidente, mas no sepa quién fue el culpable, ya que se prefirió mantener en secreto lo ocurrido dada la importancia del apellido Asakura*2.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –se interesó Iruka. -¿Acaso algo parecido a lo que hizo Itachi-san?

-Casi –explicó Kakashi. –Ésa chica… Durante el tiempo que estuvo no sólo manipuló a los estudiantes más importantes a su antojo, sino que causó enfrentamientos en toda la secundaria y fue amonestada varias veces pero, finalmente, un día en que se encontró lo suficientemente "aburrida" y se puso a "jugar" con una de sus compañeras de salón…

Se detuvo, mirando a la sensei de Akatsuki, quien asintió. Ambos miraron a Iruka, y respondieron a la vez:

-Acabó empujándola desde el techo del gimnasio, dejándola en el hospital y en estado de coma hasta el día de hoy…

O.o.O.o.O

**Lo sé, hika!-chan: Star-chan se ve **_**aún más **_**mala persona… Pero bueno, preferí usar una Star "estilo Jackal/BB" en lugar de la verdadera u.u**

**Star: En resumen… me convertí en una zorra para aparecer en la historia ¬¬**

**Ejem, aclaraciones…**

***1: Con esta frase, Starmon hace referencia a Kurodo Akabane (aka Dr. Jackal) del anime Get Backers. Si me conocen (o han leído en mi profile los puestos que ocupan Star y Jackal en Azarat) entenderán el chiste de esto, y sino… Bueno, no sé xD**

***2: "La distinción del apellido Asakura…" Bueno, esto también está algo vinculado con la verdadera Starmon, así que sí lo explicaré (lo sé: soy malvada u.u): la verdadera Star es la princesa de Azarat, un universo creado por mí. Aquí, tal y como la mayoría de los humanos comunes y corrientes creen en mi historia, la familia Asakura debería ser tomada como una importante familia de gran poder (sacado de Dios-sabe-dónde).**

**Ah y… no, no estoy segura de si **_**melànge **_**se escribe así, pero francés estudié el año pasado, y si alguien sabe, onegai dígame u.u**

**Y ahora sí, ¡me retiro…antes de que alguien me asesine! (Vamos, no mientan, se que lo están pensando ¬¬)**

**Sayoi!**

**Ktyuza-neko-chan!**

**Y no lo olviden! Los reviews se convierten en chocolate! El chocolate permite que la autora (y Mello, y Star) continúen viviendo!**

**Déjenme vivir! **

**-Servicio auspiciado por los mensajeros de Azarat-**


End file.
